


How many nights have you wished someone would stay?

by blueastomlinsonseyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 21-Year-Old Harry, 25-Year-Old Louis, AU, Architect Liam, Artist Zayn, Bartender Harry, Bartender Niall, Bartender Nick, Bartender Selena, Bottom Harry, But now they are ok, Daddy Louis, Director Louis, F/M, Hippie Harry, I promise, M/M, Model Douglas, Multi, Past Elounor Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Punk Louis, Punk Zayn, Single Parent Louis, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis, super ok
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueastomlinsonseyes/pseuds/blueastomlinsonseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singlefather!Louis/ExPunk!Louis - Hippie!Harry<br/>Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles.<br/>Side: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne - Niall Horan/Selena Gomez - Nick Grimshaw/Douglas Booth.<br/>Ex Louis Tomlinson/Eleanor Calder.</p><p>AU dove Louis Tomlinson ha una figlia e lavora a Londra, è diventato il direttore della rivista di moda di suo padre, è rimasto in buoni rapporti con Eleanor, ex fidanzata e padre di Harley. <br/>Un giorno entra in un bar per caso e...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima parte.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, avviso: parte come one shot - quindi è già completamente scritta - e ho deciso poi di dividerla in parti.  
> Non so quanti capitoli sono, ma è completa, I PROMISE.  
> Sono parti squilibrate perchè vanno a "periodi" e vedrete nel corso della storia che in alcuni capitoli ci sono più cose e in altri meno.  
> E niente, buona lettura.

 

L'aria gelida delle sette di mattina investì Louis in pieno viso.  
Sbuffò ed entrò nella sua macchina, accendendo il riscaldamento nell'abitacolo. Pazientò qualche minuto e poi mise in moto l'auto. Guidò per le strade di Londra, ancora poco affollate intonando la canzone che passava alla radio e controllò il suo completo nero, appena uscito di lavanderia.

Parcheggiò ed entrò nell'enorme palazzo nel centro della città. Salutò la segretaria del piano terra e chiamò l'ascensore, aspettandolo arrivare.

L'atmosfera dell'ultimo piano era già frenetica e non erano ancora le otto di mattina. Arrivò nel suo ufficio, lasciò il cappotto all'attaccapanni e fece il giro degli uffici.

Salutò i suoi colleghi che _Buongiorno Signor Tomlinson_ ricevendo subito uno sbuffo in pieno viso.

Il Signor Tomlinson era suo padre – adottivo, neanche quello biologico – e non lui, lui preferiva un semplice Louis. Aveva ereditato tutta questa azienda da lui. Una laurea in management delle arti e ora si occupava di tutta questa agenzia. Mark Tomlinson lo aveva assunto appena laureato, qualche mese fa, e ora lavorava lì, insieme a lui; lo considerava un suo pari ma tutti sapevano che era lì solo perché era il figlio maggiore.

Sbuffò per quei pensieri e si avviò fuori dal palazzo. Mancava ancora molto all'inizio della giornata lavorativa e decise di camminare per un po'. Tanto nessuno avrebbe notato che il figlio raccomandato o il quasi capo di tutto quello se ne sarebbe andata.

Ricevette un messaggio da Eleanor, dove lo avvisava che era tutto ok e sorrise. Almeno una cosa giusta in quella giornata.

Louis entrò in un bar poco vicino, non lo aveva mai notato.

Ovvio che no, non usciva mai in quelle strade. Entrava a lavoro, andava a pranzo con Eleanor, rientrava e poi usciva, diretto a casa. Se proprio gli capitava di uscire per prendere un caffè andava dallo Starbucks lì vicino, quello con il cassiere eccentrico e carino che gli aggiungeva sempre la panna nel caffè senza che glielo chiedesse.

E sì, lo faceva solo per Louis, lo aveva controllato.

Entrò in quel bar e gli sembrava quasi un insulto. Sembrava più una sala da tea, ma in una sala da tea non tenevano ben esposti vodka o altri alco- era jägermeister quello in alto?

Penso seriamente di farsi uno shottino ma no, doveva andare a lavoro.

Superò i tavoli occupati da degli universitari che ripassavano e pensò a quando, poco tempo prima, anche lui sclerava per un esame.

Si mise in fila e continuò ad osservare il locale. Il pavimento in parquet, le pareti color pastello che si alternavano, dei poster e delle scritte a ricoprirle.

Se fosse stato uno studente universitario non avrebbe mai messo piede in un posto del genere. Tutto troppo colorato per il giovane Tomlinson con i pantaloni neri strappati, i giacchetti di pelle e troppi piercing e tatuaggi addosso. Rise ripensando al suo ciuffo laccato e con delle sfumature colorate.

Mark e sua madre lo avevano lasciato fare. Fase adolescenziale, l'avevano chiamata. Poi però era durata fino alla laurea e allora Mark intervenì. Gli disse che, essendo una famiglia abbastanza famosa a Londra, ora che non frequentava più l'università doveva mettersi la testa apposto.

E allora lui gli dette retta. Via la matita dagli occhi, lo smalto nero e i colori dai capelli. E purtroppo ha dovuto dire addio anche ai suoi piercing, tranne quello sulla lingua, quello mai.

Era stato il suo primo passo per diventare quella sottospecie di alternativo che si sentiva.

Si rincuora pensando che almeno la musica era buona.

Oh andiamo, chi vogliamo prendere in giro? Se non fosse per il suo lavoro ora indosserebbe anfibi e e piercing, pur avendo 25 anni. Da qualche parte deve avere ancora lo smalto nero e- un ragazzo moro e particolarmente alto gli sorrise, arrivato al bancone. Sorrise di cortesia e gli chiese un caffè nero con panna, ovviamente da portare via.  
"Il mio collega te lo farà subito." continuò sorridente, dandogli il resto e voltandosi verso una stanza dietro al bancone, riservata al personale. Pensò che fosse la cucina.

Vicino al bancone c'era una vetrinetta piena di dolci appena sfornati. Sospirò e vide un ragazzo uscire dalla cucina. Ma erano tutti così dannatamente alti in quel posto?

Il ragazzo posò un vassoio di cupcakes nella vetrinetta e si girò verso di lui, sorridendogli. Si avvicinò e guardò il suo scontrino, annuendo più a sé stesso che a Louis, voltandosi verso la caffettiera.

Louis era ancora incantato da quel ragazzo. Un viso solare, dei ricci lunghi, che gli scendevano le spalle ad incorniciarlo. Gambe lunghe – da quello che poteva notare stando dietro il bancone – e delle spalle larghe. Certo, quel corpo era bellissimo ma i suoi vestiti peccavano un po'.

Non si riferiva certo ai pantaloni bianchi stretti, ma alla maglia color terra bruciata – è gay e lavora per una rivista, ok? - larga e di un tessuto che non capiva ma era trasparente e quindi ok, ci stava. Lasciò il caffè sul bancone e disse solo "Posso chiederti se ci vuoi la panna sopra?" sorridendo.

E se il suo corpo, il suo viso e i suoi vestiti erano descrivibili, la sia voce no. Roca e profonda.

Louis confuso sbatté le palpebre più volte e si riprese, ridendo. "Sì, grazie."

Sorrise il ragazzo e annuì, svolgendo il suo compito.

Aveva pure le fossette, dannazione.

"Non ti ho mai visto da queste parti, mi sbaglio?" domandò il ragazzo.  
"Non ti sbagli, no."  
"Specialmente perché uno in giacca e cravatta non entrerebbe mai in un posto così."  
"Un posto gestito da fricchettoni che sembra uscito da un paesino dell'Inghilterra negli anni 60?" fece ironico Louis.  
Il riccio spalancò gli occhi sorpreso e "Uhhh, abbiamo la lingua tagliente qui. Andiamo, avrai la mia età."  
"Non penso proprio. Ho 25 anni."  
"Io 20." rise.  
"Immaginavo." fece piccato il più grande.  
"Parli come mio padre, andiamo, tu non eri un hippie da giovane?"  
Fu Louis a sorprendersi ora. Potevano dirgli tutto, ma mai chiamarlo in quel modo. "Lo prendo come un insulto."

Aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo fissò, studiandolo. Si chinò sul bancone e si avvicinò al suo volto.

"Cosa stai facendo?" chiese stupito.  
"Sei giovane, ma parli come un vecchio. Hai un piercing alla lingua, disprezzi l'odore di fiori perché sì, l'ho notato appena sei entrato. Dimmi un po', sei per caso uno dei miei acerrimi nemici?"  
"Tuo no di sicuro, ma probabilmente i miei predecessori lo erano dei tuoi."  
"Lo sapevo" il barista si tirò su battendo le mani sul bancone. "Nick, abbiamo un punk qui al bancone."  
"A saperlo gli avrei fatto pagare di più!" fece sorridente Nick, pulendo un bicchiere.  
I due si sorrisero e Louis sbuffò. "Signorine, vorrei discutere con voi ma il lavoro mi attende." sorrise e prese il suo caffè in mano. "E comunque, io sono Louis." fece ancora il più grande, sempre sorridendo.  
Il più giovane sorrise, facendo spuntare quelle adorabili - adorabili?! - fossette. "Piacere, io mi chiamo Harry."

Si sorrisero e Louis uscì, mettendosi in cammino verso l'ufficio.

Harry si voltò verso Nick, mantenendo la stessa espressione e "Carino, no?"

"Niente punk nel mio locale, ragazzino." lo riprese Nick, lanciandogli uno straccio sulla faccia, coprendo il suo sorriso.

 

Louis rientrò nel suo ufficio, sorrise a tutti e prese il telefono, componendo un numero.

"Louis, che succede?" biascicò l'amico.  
"Zayn, devo parlarti." fece frettoloso chiudendo la porta.  
"Stai bene?" continuò preoccupato il moro.  
"Non lo so."  
"Louis, mi preoccupi."  
"Zayn, ti prego, appena puoi, vieni in ufficio, devo parlarti."  
"Facciamo che ci vediamo a pranzo da Eleanor, devo riposare. Ho visto l'alba anche stanotte."  
"Scusa amico, non volevo svegliarti."  
"Tranquillo, Liam è incazzato con me per stanotte e non voglio incontrarlo a pranzo."  
Louis rise e "Mi dispiace Zayn, a dopo?"  
"A dopo."  
Louis riattaccò e sbuffò, facendo segno ad un assistente di entrare e iniziò a lavorare.

 

"Non capisco, ti sei preso una cotta?" disse Zayn pulendosi la bocca.

Erano a pranzo nel loro tipico ristorante. Eleanor gli riservava sempre un tavolo all'esterno, nel caso facesse un po' più caldo. Louis scosse la testa.  
"No Zayn, è solo stato interessante."  
"Louis, è un hippie.” ribattè il moro. "Noi con quelli ci litigavamo il nome di più fighi della scuola."  
Roteò gli occhi al cielo. "Andiamo, non siamo più dei punk."  
"Ehi.” fece con tono minaccioso e usando come arma la forchetta, puntandogliela contro. "Tu avrai pure appeso gli anfibi al chiodo, ma io no." continuò con tono offeso.

Sbuffò Louis e inforchettò degli spaghetti. "Come sta Liam?"  
"Bene. Un po' stressato per il lavoro, ma bene."  
"Allo studio gli rompono le scatole?"

Liam era un architetto. Uno dei migliori per la sua età e, una volta laureato, tutti se lo erano litigato. Giovane e con del talento.  
"Oh sì, tra i suoi progetti e i miei disegni a casa c'è un caos."  
Louis annuì. Stava per parlare ma fu interrotto dall'arrivo di Eleanor. "Ciao ragazzi, come state?" sorrise, appoggiandosi accanto al ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri.

"Bene, stavamo parlando di Louis che si è invaghito di un hippie."rise Zayn, continuando a mangiare.  
Louis lo rimproverò con lo sguardo, mentre Eleanor scoppiò in una risata. "Quando vieni a riprendere Harley devi raccontarmela." rise e cambiò argomento, sotto lo sguardo di Louis. "Vi piace il sugo della pasta? Ho provato una ricetta nuova e-"  
"Lo sapevo che era diverso, più pepe, vero?" alzò la forchetta verso di lei Louis.  
"Dio, perché sei gay? Sei l'uomo perfetto." continuò lei stringendolo e facendolo ridere.  
"Lo sappiamo e abbiamo anche la prova del vostro amore passato." disse Zayn, tirando fuori una sigaretta.

Risero loro due e Louis le lasciò un bacio sulla guancia.

"Allora Zayn, come va la tua mostra?" continuò la castana.  
"Sto per finire i lavori da esporre e sono così agitato."

"Andrai bene, vedrai. Ora scusatemi, ma devo tornare a lavoro. Harley cena con me, ti mando un messaggio."

Louis annuì e le lasciò un altro bacio, vedendola tornare in cucina.

"La vostra rottura rimarrà sempre la cosa più drastica degli anni 2000." pronunciò Zayn, passandogli la sigaretta.  
Louis accettò e aspirò, rendendogli la sigaretta. "Esagerato."

"Eravate la coppia più influente di tutto il liceo, andiamo! Stavate insieme da tanto tempo."  
"Già, ma poi abbiamo scopato e mi sono accorto che preferivo gli uomini, sono andato da lei per lasciarla, abbiamo scopato e ora sono padre."

"Lo dici come se fosse una cosa brutta." ammiccò il moro, facendolo ridere.  
Louis scosse il capo. Probabilmente sua figlia era l'unica gioia della sua vita.

Lui e Eleanor stavano insieme dal primo anno di liceo. Sembravano Danny Zuko e Sandy Olsson di Grease, che era il film preferito di entrambi. Louis con i suoi piercing e i vestiti neri, Eleanor invece era la ragazza della porta accanto, che faceva parte del comitato studentesco, che prendeva voti alti e accoglieva i nuovi studenti. Louis aveva rivisitato anche la sua divisa scolastica, tirando su le maniche della camicia, la cravatta sempre lente e i tatuaggi in risalto; Eleanor invece aveva sempre la gonna ordinata e la camicia ben stirata.

Le loro mamme erano migliore amiche e loro hanno la stessa età; si sentivano "fidanzati" da tipo sempre. Elementari, medie e superiori insieme, sempre insieme. Erano passati dall'essere migliori amici all'essere fidanzati senza nemmeno accorgersene.

Eleanor non si era mai lamentata: Louis era un fidanzato meraviglioso, premuroso ed esuberante. Quando stava male Louis arrivava con le fragole - il suo cibo preferito – Grease e anche una canna rollata da Zayn. Perchè sì, Eleanor era la figlia perfetta, ma se stava con Louis un motivo c'era.

Era colpa sua se si trovava sulla "cattiva strada" ma ehi, lei poteva tirarsi indietro, lui non l'avrebbe mai lasciata.

Si diplomarono e decisero di trasferirsi a Londra, lasciando la loro Doncaster e guidando fino a Londra. Lui, il suo migliore amico e la sua ragazza nella città di cui parlavano da quando avevano 12 anni. Partivano con lo spirito di chi partiva per la grande America, quando in realtà si distanziavano solo di due ore. Louis avrebbe studiato e poi lavorato con Mark, Zayn si sarebbe iscritto all'Accademia delle Belle Arti e sarebbe diventato un artista. Eleanor non aveva le idee molto chiare: voleva andarsene nella grande città e basta. Decise poi che l'università non faceva per lei e che, dopo essersi consultata con il suo ragazzo, la cucina sarebbe stata la sua strada. Era partito come hobby quando era piccola e poi ne è diventata passione e lavoro.

Louis si era iscritto a Legge e rimpianse presto quella decisione, cambiando dopo pochi mesi, sviando su Management dei Media e delle Arti. Mark gli ripeteva che poteva fare ciò che voleva, nessuna laurea avrebbe cambiato il suo posto di lavoro alla azienda diretta da Signor Tomlinson.

Anche se lui e sua madre non stavano più insieme e ora Johanna aveva un altro uomo, Mark si era incaricato personalmente di sostenere economicamente Louis. Gli aveva comprato il materiale universitario, l'appartamento dove abitava con Zayn e Eleanor; ora invece ci abita con sua figlia.

Era grato a Mark per averlo accolto e cresciuto come se fosse veramente suo figlio e il minimo che potesse fare era lavorare per lui e far brillare il suo giornale.

E poi un giorno successe. Louis si accorse di non essere più innamorato di El.

Lo pensava da tempo, molto tempo. Non sentiva più quella scintilla, non sentiva più l'amore quando la guardava o quando la baciava.

Aveva confessato tutto a Zayn e, tra una bottiglia di birra e l'altra, ci scappò più di un bacio. Louis aveva sempre sospettato di un'infatuazione di Zayn nei suoi confronti.

Avevano scopato, quella notte. Si svegliarono con un mal di testa da paura. Di comune accordo decisero che la loro amicizia valeva più di una qualsiasi relazione e che non potevano rovinare tutto. La sera dopo parlò con un'Eleanor un po' sbronza - ringraziamo il corso di sommelier - e glielo confessò; le confessò che non poteva fingere, che non si sentiva più in armonia con lei. Eleanor scoppiò a piangere, per poi saltargli addosso.

E se Eleanor era brilla, Louis pure - se la sua fidanzata porta a casa una bottiglia di vino lui non può non aprirla - e si sentivano entrambi spiazzati, l'unica cosa che si sentivano di fare era andare a letto insieme.

Poche settimane dopo Eleanor tornò a casa e, interrompendo Louis che stava studiando, entrò nella loro stanza. In lacrime. Il ragazzo la fece sedere e lei parlò. Alle parole "Sono incinta" Louis si immobilizzò. Avevano parlato con i Calder, con Mark e Johanna e tutti erano d'accordo sul tenerlo. Tutti tranne Eleanor. Lei non voleva diventare madre, non aveva neanche 20 anni e ora si trovava con un bambino in grembo. Litigarono spesso per quello, ma risolvendo subito perché Louis non voleva stressarla. Fortunatamente venivano da famiglie benestanti; occuparsi di un figlio, almeno sotto l'aspetto economico, non sarebbe stato difficile.

Passarono nove mesi di indecisioni, discussioni e pensieri, di notti passate con Zayn a sfogarsi e con Eleanor a dirle che no, non era grassa, era solo incinta e che era sempre più bella.

Solo Zayn sapeva tutti i pensieri di Louis sul figlio. Sapeva i nomi scelti da lui, che fosse maschio o femmina. Sapeva che sperava fosse un maschietto perché non ne poteva più di tutte quelle donne nella sua vita, ma che sperava fosse femmina perché il pensiero di avere una principessina tra le braccia lo faceva piangere.

Finirono quei nove mesi e si trovarono in ospedale. Louis, Eleanor e Zayn, il trio indissolubile. Non sapevano il sesso; Louis voleva che fosse una sorpresa. Louis che nell'attesa beveva caffè e si tirava i capelli, stressandosi e non riuscendo a calmarsi. Un'infermiera lo chiamò, lo fece entrare nel momento del parto. Strinse la mano a Eleanor e le sorrise.

Dopo il parto e gli adeguati controlli, Louis prese in braccio sua figlia, perché si, era una femminuccia. Una splendida bambina. I due ragazzi si guardarono e scoppiarono a piangere. Eleanor sentiva che non poteva lasciarla andare, specialmente perché la piccola si era già stretta ai suoi capelli e non vedeva Louis così felice da quando si erano trasferiti. Zayn quando la prese in braccio pianse anche lui e iniziò a dirle che ora era zio e che era una bellissima principessa.

Dopo pochi anni Zayn conobbe Liam e nessuno avrebbe mai scommesso sulla loro relazione. Zayn era solitario e particolarmente notturno; passava ogni notte con una persona diversa - quando non si occupava della piccola Tomlinson - e andava all'Accademia per miracolo, svegliandosi sempre in ritardo. Liam invece studiava architettura; tranquillo, persona da relazione seria e che andava in università anche con la febbre.

Si conobbero in una galleria d'arte: Liam studiava come ristrutturarla per un progetto e Zayn sognava di poter esporre lì le sue opere. Qualche uscita, troppo mesiversari e ora abitavano nell'appartamento del castano. Louis lo aveva conosciuto e gli era piaciuto tanto, specialmente perché si era subito offerto di portare sua figlia al parco insieme a Zayn.

Eleanor si trasferì poco dopo vicino al ristorante dove lavorava, volendo lasciare un po' di privacy al suo ex fidanzato. Era inutile riprovare a stare insieme e l'avevano capito; Eleanor ci sarebbe sempre stata per lui e viceversa.

 


	2. Seconda parte.

*

 

Ora Harley aveva 6 anni, i capelli della mamma e gli occhi azzurri del padre. Aveva una madre che le preparava dei pranzi buonissimi, due zii che le regalavano i pennarelli e la facevano disegnare ovunque e un padre con cui viveva, che la amava e la coccolava. Ora si trovava tra le sue braccia e stavano entrando nel loro appartamento. Gli stava tirando i capelli e rideva per le sue smorfie.

"E allora Cindy ha detto che la sua principessa preferita era Cenerentola, ma papà! Lo sa pure zio Liam che la migliore è Rapunzel." Louis rise per il tono usato.

"Ovvio che lo è!" continuò dandole manforte.

La piccola annuì e scese dalle sue braccia, correndo a prendere il suo orsacchiotto.

"Tesoro togliti le scarpe e fila a nanna, domani devi andare a scuola." spiegò lui accendendo il forno.

Benedice il giorno in cui Eleanor decise di diventare una cuoca. Stava riscaldando il pollo quando un tornado dai capelli castani gli strinse la gamba. Sorrise e la fece sedere sul bancone. Controllò il suo pigiamino lilla e i suoi dentini puliti, baciandola sul naso. I suoi piedini dondolavano mentre il padre controllava il forno.

"Allora piccola, andiamo a fare la nanna?"

La bambina alzò gli occhi al cielo perchè "Ma papà! Io voglio stare con te."

"Anche io piccola, ma so per certo dalla mamma che hai già cenato e lo sai che-"

"Dopocena si fa la nanna." sbuffò lei, abbracciando il suo orsacchiotto fidato.

Louis sorrise e la portò nella sua camera da letto, la vecchia camera di Zayn. Ora non era più rossa ma violetta, non c'erano più poster ma disegni, i libri d'arte erano sostituiti dai DVD della Disney. Le lasciò un bacio sulla fronte, le rimboccò le coperte, controllando che si addormentasse. Uscì dalla sua stanza e iniziò a cenare, per poi filare dritto a letto anche lui, sapendo di dover lasciare la porta aperta perché sua figlia si sarebbe intrufolata nel letto accanto a lui. Sorrideva sempre la mattina quando la trovava tutta piegata contro il suo petto. E allora si svegliava, se la sistemava meglio sul petto e le coccolava la schiena per qualche minuto, in totale silenzio. Si beava di quegli attimi; niente confusione del lavoro, niente televisione a volume alto, niente urla di sua figlia, solo silenzio.

 

Entrò nel bar insieme a Zayn e si sedette ad un tavolo.

Louis gli aveva fatto una testa matta su questo Harry che no Zayn, non mi piace, è particolare e allora si era rotto e voleva constatare personalmente se ne valeva la pena.

Louis si mise di spalle e Zayn guardò il locale. Troppi colori, troppo rumore e - era odore di fiori questo?!

Storse il naso e guardò il suo migliore amico.

"Allora, capelli lunghi e castani." fece risoluto Louis, iniziando a leggere uno dei foglietti sparsi sul tavolo.

Zayn alzò lo sguardo e lo incrociò con la ragazza alla cassa che gli sorrise gentile. Ricambiò e poi parlò con l'amico. "Pensavo che fosse un uomo. Carina, ma non è il mio tipo."  
Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia e si voltò, dando poi del cretino all'altro. "Non è ovviamente lei, non l'ho mai vista prima."

La ragazza prese un taccuino e raggiunse il loro tavolo. "Buongiorno, volete ordinare?"  
"Oh, fate servizio a tavolo?"  
"Solo per i ragazzi carini come voi." rise lei.

"Tesoro, non vorrei scandalizzarti, ma sono fidanzato." spiegò Zayn, leccandosi un labbro.

La ragazza non aveva un gay radar evidentemente, ma ghignò e "Non è un problema per me."  
"Sono fidanzato con un uomo." continuò il moro divertito.  
"Continua a non essere un problema per me." riprese la ragazza con lo stesso tono, ridendo.  
"Mi piaci." rise lui.

"Ma non abbastanza, a quanto pare." fece scherzosa, allungando una mano e presentandosi. "Sono Selena."  
"Mi chiamo Zayn, e lui è Louis."

La ragazza voltò la testa e lo guardò incantata, stringendogli la mano.

Louis si innervosì e "Allora, possiamo ordinare o vuoi che parli con il tuo capo?"  
"Scusami grumpy cat." sbuffò lei, aprendo il taccuino e facendo ridere ancora Zayn. "Allora se posso consigliare la specialità di oggi è la torta ai lamponi per te, occhi belli, e una fetta di simpatia per te, scorbutico."

Zayn scoppiò del tutto a ridere e la ragazza tornò in cucina.

Louis spalancò la bocca e "Mettiti la giacca, usciamo." terminò alzandosi e infilandosi il lungo cappotto. Si avvicinò alla porta ma tornò subito al tavolo.

"Sta per entrare, vero?" fece risoluto Zayn che non si era spostato di una virgola.  
"Ti prego Zayn, guardalo."

Zayn annuì e si voltò. In effetti era veramente bello, fatta eccezione per quei fiori trai capelli.

Non erano più gli anni sessanta da un pezzo.

"Louis, sei tornato!" lo salutò Harry andandogli in contro.

Louis arrossì leggermente e lo salutò. Harry lo strinse tra le braccia come se si fossero visti chissà quante volte. In realtà andava lì solo da poche settimane.

Quando il riccio si sciolse dall'abbraccio, Louis notò che era veramente alto, troppo alto.

"Ma quanto sei alto?" biascicò il più grande, facendo ridere l'altro.

"Buongiorno anche a te, Louis. Come va a lavoro?"  
"Ehm, bene, sì, bene."

"Ti piacciono i fiori?" chiese con uno sguardo illuminato.

"Non amo questo odore molto forte."

"L'hai detto amico; sembra un coffee bar di Amsterdam. Manca solo l'incenso." esordì il moro, tirando fuori il tabacco dal giacchetto di pelle.

"Quando ci andrò ve lo farò sapere." fece sorridente Harry, posandogli occhi sull'altro.  
"Harry, questo è Zayn, il mio migliore amico."

"Piacere." sorrise cortese Harry. "Ma da quanto siete qui? Non avete ancora ordinato?"  
"Beh, la ragazza, Selena mi pare, è venuta a prendere gli ordini ma è stata irriverente."

"Capisco, e non trattare male Selena, è come una sorella per me. Torno subito."

Louis lo seguì con lo sguardo, per poi riprendere il suo posto davanti a Zayn e "Allora, cosa ne pensi?"  
"Penso che aspetta solo di averti nei pantaloni."  
"Zayn!"

"Oh, andiamo! Cosa ne pensi dei fiori? Ma non avete ancora ordinato? Perchè non scopiamo? " disse imitando la voce del riccio.

"Scemo." lo riprese lui e, notando che stava per arrivare "Ah, lui non sa di Harley."  
Zayn annuì, senza fare domande e "Harry, mi ha detto Selena che avete una torta al lampone o sbaglio?"

"Ha detto bene, porto una fetta?" chiese, ricevendo il sì di entrambi. "Ok, un caffè amaro ma con panna per il signor scorbutico e tu?"  
"Beh, vedo dell'alcohol, quindi una birra."  
Harry alzò le sopracciglia, voltandosi poi verso Louis. "Zayn è un artista."  
Harry annuì ovvio e "Allora, posso finalmente aggiungere dello zucchero nel tuo caffè?"

"Ancora con questa storia?!" alzò gli occhi al cielo Louis e scosse la testa, ricevendo uno sguardo incerto da Zayn. "Mick Jagger qui non accetta il fatto che io beva il caffè senza zucchero."  
"Se ci vuoi la panna sopra vuol dire che ti piace un sapore dolce nel caffè!" esclamò Harry, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.  
"Oppure mi piace la panna!" ribattè l'altro, con lo stesso tono.

"Dai, una volta, cosa ti costa." lo pregò il cameriere.  
"No."  
"Hai paura che ti piaccia e di perdere la scommessa." sorrise fiero il riccio, guardandolo.  
"Fammi il caffè e basta, Styles."  
"Scommessa?" chiese Zayn, non cambiando il suo sguardo.  
"Gli ho detto che se mai il suo cavolo di caffè mi fosse piaciuto, io gli avrei fatto vedere una foto del mio periodo punk."

"Non si perde niente, dovresti dirglielo."  
"Ecco qua la torta e la tua birra, Zayn. Il tuo caffè zuccherato arriverà subito." arrivò Harry sorridendo e poi ritornando al bancone velocemente.

"Non ci provo neanche a fermarti." rispose esausto, alzando le mani al cielo.

"Gli piaci, tu lo sai?" gli sussurrò il moro.  
"Nah, è solo carino. Lo fa con tutti."  
"Flirta, arrossisce e sorride a tutti? Wow, non è per niente professionale."

Harry tornò poco dopo dicendo "Ecco il tuo caffè." e lasciandoglielo, sorridendo ad entrambi e "Se avete bisogno, sono al bancone."

"Non mi piace il suo modo di vestire, e i fiori trai capelli, ma se ti piace hai la mia benedizione."

"Ha cinque anni meno di me, e io ho una figlia."  
"Non devi mica sposartelo! Ci esci, andate a ballare, andate a cena, scopata e poi ciao."  
"Non vado a ballare da chissà quanto." sbuffò Louis, pensando che sì, non usciva con qualcuno da troppo tempo.

"E dovresti ricominciare." lo rimproverò.  
"Va bene, glielo chiederò."  
"Ora."  
Louis strabuzzò gli occhi e incontrò lo sguardo deciso del moro. "Baderò io a Harley, dai."

Louis si alzò ed andò al bancone, incontrando lo sguardo verde e limpido di Harry.

"Allora, ti piace?"  
"Devo ammetterlo, mi piace." gli sorrise infine, sconfitto.

Harry sorrise e battè le mani, come avrebbe fatto sua figlia per festeggiare.

Louis scosse la testa e "Non ho con me foto di quel periodo, ma prometto che te le farò vedere." terminò, pagando il tutto.

"Come faccio a sapere che tornerai? Magari ora cambierai bar e non ti rivedrò più."  
Louis scosse la testa per il tono malizioso dell'altro e frugò nella tasca del suo completo, allungandogli un biglietto da visita e scrivendo sul retro. "Qui ci sono tutti i miei numeri; ufficio, telefono, e dietro c'è il mio indirizzo e il numero di casa, ti basta come garanzia?"

Harry arrossì, puntando il suo sguardo in quello azzurro dell'altro e annuì. "Ti chiamerò, allora."  
Louis sorrise, e guardò Zayn, facendolo alzare e uscendo.

"Quando uscite?" domandò il moro.  
"Gli ho lasciato il mio biglietto da visita."  
"Carino." fece schifato, accendendosi una sigaretta.  
"E il mio indirizzo, e numero di casa."  
Zayn spalancò gli occhi e tossì, per colpa del fumo. "Fai sul serio allora."  
"Sono un cretino."

"Vai a lavorare Tomlinson, ci sentiamo dopo."

 

Louis entrò nel suo ufficio, ricevendo un messaggio di Harry.

"Volevo ricambiare il favore: ora hai il mio numero. xx - Harry."

Louis sorrise e si sentì fottuto.

 

 

*


	3. Terza parte.

*

Louis entrava ogni giorno nel cafè e ogni volta veniva accolto da un sorriso incorniciato da fossette. Si sedeva al bancone e riceveva sempre il caffè con la panna e zuccherato - lo aveva convinto – di Harry, intavolando anche conversazioni con lui. Aveva conosciuto Nick, il proprietario e fratello di Selena. Harry gli aveva detto che, quando si era trasferito da Holmes Chapel a Londra, lo aveva conosciuto trasferendosi, era diventato il suo coinquilino e poi il suo "capo". Insieme a sua sorella decisero di aprire un bar e Harry non era intenzionato di continuare gli studi, quindi decise di iniziare a lavorare con loro, o per loro. Abitavano tutti insieme e poi conobbero Niall. Niall aveva una storia simile a quella di Harry: si era traferito da un piccolo paese dell'Irlanda nella grande Londra, aveva subito stretto amicizia con Harry e ora abitava nell'appartamento Grimshaw-Styles – o meglio, Grimshaw-Styles-Horan.   
Louis l'ascoltò attentamente mentre parlava di sua sorella Gemma e di sua madre Anne che abitavano ancora a Holmes Chapel, mentre parlava del padre che li aveva lasciati da tanto tempo ma che avrebbe preferito che il suo unico figlio maschio facesse l'università e che dirigesse un'impresa importante. Parlò della laurea di sua sorella in biologia e del suo matrimonio. Gli svelò che Niall aveva una leggera cotta per Sel, ma che lei non lo calcolava di striscio, però senza cattiveria.   
Diceva che erano un clichè e gli raccontò altri particolari su quei due.   
Lo avrebbe ascoltato per ore intere, se solo non avesse una rivista da mandare avanti.   
Anche lui gli aveva parlato dei suoi amici e di Eleanor, ma non di Harley. Lui amava sua figlia, ma aveva paura che svelandogli di essere padre lui avrebbe smesso di essere così interessato a lui.   
Andiamo, aveva 20 anni ed era un bellissimo ragazzo; perchè interessarsi ad un padre venticinquenne che lavorava tutto il giorno?  
Aveva ragione Zayn: era vecchio.  
Successe tutto un giorno, poco tempo dopo. Louis entrò, si mise seduto al bancone e gli passò una foto. Harry sorrise guardandola; nella foto c'era un giovane Louis che teneva in braccio una neonata. Aveva i capelli un po' più lunghi e tirati indietro, una canottiera nera che faceva intravedere i tatuaggi. Stava sorridendo e si notavano i piercing sulle labbra.   
"Questa è una delle poche che avevo a portata di mano, mi dispiace." si scusò lui, leccandosi le labbra per togliere la panna.   
"Scherzi? Questa foto è così bella. Chi è la piccola?"  
Louis si schiarì la voce e aprì bocca per parlare, quando un papà! lo raggiunse.  
Harley in braccio a Zayn stava entrando nel bar. Louis guardò Harry e "Mia figlia, questa è mia figlia."  
Harry strabuzzò gli occhi e poi li fece cadere sulla bambina che Zayn mise a sedere sul bancone, vicino al padre. Le sorrise gentile.   
"Louis, mi dispiace davvero, ma Eleanor deve lavorare e non può tenerla, Liam è fuori per un progetto e io devo andare a ritirare dei materiali, non voglio portarla con me..."  
"Hai fatto bene Zayn." gli disse lui, accarezzando i capelli di sua e tirando fuori il telefono. "Dove la trovo io ora una babysitter?"  
"Potrebbe stare in ufficio con te. Ha una lavagna dove disegnare..." continuò Zayn, cercando di risolvere la situazione.  
"Ci sono i miei impegni su quella lavagna." lo riprese serio.  
"E ha dei nuovi pennarelli!"esclamò Zayn, facendo ridere la bambina.  
"Ancora? Voi la viziate!"  
"Scusami, ma devo scappare." continuò dispiaciuto, lasciandogli la borsa con la roba di Harley vicina. "Ciao mostriciattola."  
"Ciao zio Zayn, ti voglio bene." disse lei, guardando poi suo padre.  
"Harry, ti presento Harley, mia figlia. Harley, dì ciao ad Harry, è...un mio amico."  
"Louis, è tua figlia?" fece sconvoltò Harry.  
"Sì, lo è."  
"Oh mio dio, ma è un amore. Posso prenderla in braccio?"  
Harley alzò subito le braccia verso di lui. Il ragazzo ricciò si voltò verso il padre.   
"Non è appena nata, non devi chiedermelo." sbuffò e rimase stranito dalla reazione della bambina.  
Harley aveva preso la timidezza di Eleanor. Non si faceva prendere in braccio da nessuno, solo dai familiari e dagli zii.  
Harry sorrise e la prese in braccio. "Papà, sono più alta di te!" esclamò la bambina.  
"Ecco, ora mi prende in giro anche mia figlia per l'altezza."  
Harry e Harley scoppiarono a ridere. "Non vorrei disturbarti, avete da lavorare e-"  
"Harry, posso farti le trecce?" chiese Harley, stringendogli un boccolo tra le piccole dite.   
E Louis ringraziò mentalmente sua figlia perchè il sorriso di Harry era impagabile in quel momento. Harry lo guardò, quasi pregandolo e Louis capì cosa intenendeva.   
Conosceva quel ragazzo da poco e sentiva di star per fare un gesto da peggiore padre dell'anno ma "Louis, staremo bene. Davvero, tu vai a lavoro e torna quando vuoi."  
Louis annuì e lasciò un bacio a sua figlia, per poi uscire dal locale e dimenticando la foto sul bancone, diventando così il segnalibro preferito di Harry.

Dire che era preoccupato era dir poco. Era molto preoccupato.   
Aveva lasciato sua figlia con un ragazzo che conosceva da neanche un mese.   
E sì, si fidava di Harry: era un ragazzo adorabile e uno che fa dei sorrisi del genere non può essere una persona orribile.  
Sorrise pensando alla scena di sua figlia tra le braccia di quel ragazzo.   
Arrossì e ricominciò a lavorare. 

Durante la sua giornata Louis aveva la testa altrove. Non riusciva a non pensare a sua figlia e Harry che giocavano insieme. Un moto di felicità lo invadeva e anche uno di preoccupazione.  
Sua figlia era un angelo, era adorabile e non potrebbe chiedere di meglio. Ma era sempre sua figlia.  
Aveva la sua lingua lunga e non era ingenua, era più "matura" per la sua età. Però aveva anche la gentilezza, timidezza e il carisma di Eleanor. Ergo, otteneva ciò che voleva.  
Mandò un messaggio a Harry per sapere come se la cavavano e in risposta il riccio gli mandò una foto di sua figlia che guardava incantata Niall mentre leggeva. Sorrise e ringraziò Harry per quello che stava facendo. 

Era il peggior padre del mondo. Non vedeva sua figlia da più di tre ore e gli bastavano meno di quindici minuti per raggiungerla. Aveva avuto una riunione che non sembrava voler mai finire.   
I suoi colleghi gli stavano proponendo delle idee che facevano schifo e lui non reggeva più.  
Sbottò, mandò tutti a fanculo e rimandò la riunione al giorno dopo, uscendo dal palazzo.   
Ignorò la chiamata di Mark e si avviò verso il cafè.   
Entrò rapido e il campanello alla porta suonò, spezzando quasi un incantesimo.  
Sua figlia stava colorando seduta dietro al bancone insieme ad Harry che, appena entrò nel locale, gli sorrise e pizzicò leggermente i fianchi della bambina. Lei alzò lo sguardo e "Papà sei tornato!" urlò, salendo in piedi sul bancone e saltandogli in braccio.  
"Harley! Non si mettono i piedi sul bancone!" la rimproverò lui prendendola in braccio.   
"Ma Harry me lo fa fare!" fece imbronciata.   
"Ha ragione ma non diciamolo a zio Nick che sennò ci rimprovera." continuò lui, mettendo in ordine i pennarelli.  
Zio Nick? Non che fosse contrario ma- zio Nick? Troppa confidenza.   
"Allora, è stata brava?" domandò, lasciandole un bacio trai capelli.  
"Un angelo. Ha fatto i compiti, ha fatto merenda, ha giocato con Niall e Nick e ora stava colorando con me. Molto energica, da chi ha preso? Da te o da Zayn?" domandò sarcastico il riccio.  
Louis rise e annuì. "Cosa le stava leggendo Niall?"  
"Narciso e Boccadoro."  
Louis spalancò gli occhi. "Stai scherzando spero. Non è un libro adatto ai bambini."  
"Andiamo, non se lo ricorderà mai."  
Niall lasciò il vassoio vuoto sul bancone e si rivolse a Louis. "Ehi amico, tua figlia è adorabile. Puoi prestarmela? Si rimorchia da paura con lei."  
"Non crederai davvero che ti lascerò mia figlia per rimorchiare, vero? Specialmente dopo che le hai letto un libro non adatto alla sua età."  
"Perchè no? Nick le insegnato come fare un mojito."  
"Cosa?" Louis sbottò di nuovo verso Harry.  
"Sì, l'ha fatto. Ma tranquillo, gli ha detto che era acqua."  
"Harry!"  
"Papà, quando posso tornare qui? Mi sono divertita tanto con Harry."  
Louis abbassò lo sguardo su di lei per poi rialzarlo verso quello sorridente di Harry e "Quando vuoi principessa. Vai a salutare Nick e Sel in cucina."   
"Ho controllato che non facessero casini, te lo giuro. Inoltre siamo stati bene e quando avrai bisogno di una mano io ci sono." gli sorrise il riccio, passandogli l'astuccio con i pennarelli colorati.  
"Grazie Harry. Sai, ero un po' nervoso. Non sembra, ma Harley non ha molti amici e non ama passare il tempo con degli sconosciuti. Questo è anche uno dei motivi per cui non ha una tata. Io, Eleanor e gli altri ce ne prendiamo cura alternandoci e-"  
"Posso chiederti perchè non mi hai detto che avevi una figlia?"  
"Come?"  
Harry spalancò gli occhi e si schiarì la voce, imbarazzato. "Voglio dire, sì, non eri tenuto a dirmelo, ovvio, ma abbiamo parlato di tante cose e-"  
"Harry, mi dispiace, è solo che-"  
"Papà, zia Sel mi ha detto che posso tornare quando voglio, posso tornare domani papà? Ti prego." fece il suo personalissimo tornado castano, tirandogli il completo.  
"Ecco..." sussurrò lui, incrociando lo sguardo speranzoso di Harry. "Certo che puoi. Ora andiamo a casa, sarai stanca. Fai ciao a tutti."

Harry rientrò nel suo appartamento sbuffando. Si tolse il grembiule nero e lo lanciò sul bancone della cucina. Guardò i suoi coinquilini che stavano fissando la televisione e "Ragazzi, ho un problema."  
"Il tuo gusto nel vestire?" domandò Selena, prima di prendere un sorso della sua birra.   
"Il tuo modo di masticare a bocca aperta?" continuò, dandole manforte, il fratello, non togliendo gli occhi dalla tv.   
"Ragazzi, mi piace Lou."confessò il riccio, raccogliendosi i capelli.   
"Lou? Cos'è questa confidenza? Mi hai chiamato Selena per quasi un anno."  
"Perchè non voleva entrarti nelle mutande." fece guardandola Nick.   
Selena e Nialll sorrisero e "Ragazzi, è una cosa seria, ok?"   
"Harry, sei giovane e bello, di cosa hai paura?!" prese parola Niall, guardandolo e sorridendo.   
"Ha una figlia e un lavoro e- ho visto la sua macchina. Costa più del nostro appartamento."  
Selena lo guardò e "Fagli pagare di più il caffè la prossima volta che viene."  
"Ma è ingiusto."  
"No. Il fatto che il suo amico sia gay è ingiusto." lo riprese lei, passando la bottiglia di birra al biondo.   
Nick scosse la testa e "L'ho visto sorellina e, ti voglio bene, ma non gli piaceresti comunque."  
"Tu sì invece, vero?"  
Harry sbuffò e "Inoltre non gli ho detto che sono gay."  
I tre si bloccarono: Niall con la bottiglia di birra tra le labbra, Selena con una sigaretta e l'accendino in mano e Nick con il telecomando. Si scambiarono un'occhiata e la ragazza fece, semplicemente, "Tesoro, non passeresti per etero nemmeno se mi baciassi."  
"Oh dio, magari non è gay." alzò gli occhi al cielo, buttandosi seduto sul divano.   
"Non passerebbe per etero nemmeno-"  
"Ho capito Sel."  
Nick lo guardò e "Sabato abbiamo il locale aperto. Invita lui e i suoi amici."  
"Non so."  
"Si dai, almeno vediamo se si mette quei completi eleganti anche per uscire a divertirsi."  
"Divertirsi? Quello ha la faccia di uno che non si diverte da anni." riprese il castano e voltandosi verso sua sorella, rubandole un tiro della sigaretta.   
"Ha una figlia!"  
"E allora? Anche i miei avevano un figlio ma si divertivano. Vuoi sapere come lo so? Ti presento Selena." spiegò ridendo Nick, facendo ridere la ragazza.  
"Non voglio che sia una scopata, lui mi piace."  
Niall gli allungò il telefono di casa e "Prendi il telefono, invitalo e basta."  
Harry prese il cellulare e compose il numero...a memoria.  
"Pronto?"  
"Ehi Louis, sono Harry." pronunciò il riccio nervoso  
"Dimmi tutto."  
"Ecco, ti chiamo per sapere...come sta Harley?"  
La ragazza scosse la testa e si battè la mano sulla fronte, fulminandolo.   
"Bene, si è appena addormentata, era stanca morta. Non crollava così da tanto. Grazie davvero per quello che avete fatto oggi."  
"Oh smettila, è stato un piacere. Quando vuoi Louis."  
Louis rise al telefono e Harry si schiarì la voce. "Volevo sapere se hai da fare sabato. Sai, teniamo il locale aperto e ci sarà della musica, concerti anche dal vivo e anche karaoke a volte e giuro che è meglio di quello che sembra. Ti va di venire?"  
Louis rise di nuovo e "Sì, mi piacerebbe molto."  
"Fantastico, allora ti farò sapere meglio l'orario. Porta chi vuoi."  
"Certo Harry, buona serata."  
"Anche a te Louis." riattaccò il telefono e lo lanciò sul divano. "Sono un cretino."  
"Ha detto no?"  
"Ha detto sì."  
"Uh, allora dobbiamo pensare a cosa farti indossare, bella principessa." fece Niall, ridendo.  
I due fratelli lo fulminarono e, in coro, dissero. "Niente, ecco cosa dovresti indossare."  
Harry amava i suoi coinquilini.

"Ragazzi, mi raccomando, non fate i cretini. Non fatemi fare figure di merda." pronunciò Louis, parcheggiando l'auto e scendendo.  
"Vi fate gli occhi dolci da un mese e non te lo sei ancora portato a letto; questa è una figura di merda." sbottò Zayn serio.  
"Per voi gira sempre tutto intorno al sesso." disse Eleanor, quasi schifata.  
Zayn le passò una mano intorno al fianco e la guardò. "Il mondo gira intorno al sesso. Vuoi per caso andare contro Madre Natura?"  
"Io dico che c'è una madre troppo sobria per questi discorsi." lo riprese El, sciogliendosi da quella presa. Louis le sorrise e aprì la porta, facendola entrare.  
E se il locale la mattina sembrava una sala da tea, la sera, con quelle luci, sembrava quasi una discoteca. Le luci scure e a neon, i fogli colorati sui tavoli erano sostituiti da delle foto in bianco e nero e la musica non era più soft ma rumorosa e che arrivava forte nelle orecchie.   
Il bancone era pieno di persone e nella vetrinetta dei dolci ora c'erano solo bottiglie di champagne nel ghiaccio e altre bottiglie.   
Sel era in ginocchio sul bancone e stava versando del liquore nei bicchieri di alcuni ragazzi.   
"E quella è Selena." esclamò Louis verso Liam.  
La ragazza indossava un crop top nero e stretto sul seno e dei pantaloni neri lunghi a vita alta. I capelli lunghi e lisci che scendevano sul corpo mentre urlava e si scatenava.  
"Ora capisco quando mi hai detto che, se Zayn fosse etero, sarebbe stata la sua anima gemella."  
"Lou! Sei arrivato!" esclamò Harry, finendogli addosso.  
"Sì Harry." arrossì leggermente, guadagnandosi uno sguardo di scherno dai suoi amici. Gli portò una mano intorno alle spalle e si schiarì la voce. "Zayn già lo conosci, lui è Liam, il suo ragazzo e lei è Eleanor, la-"  
"Sei la mamma di Harley?" lo interruppè lui, spalancando gli occhi e guardando la ragazza. "Tua figlia è una bambina meravigliosa, è adorabile, la adoro."  
"Grazie e hai una camicia bellissima." sorrise lei, stringendogli la mano.  
"Venite, vi presento anche i miei colleghi."  
I ragazzi si sedettero al bancone, chiacchierando con i proprietari del locale. Selena versò velocemente dei drink ai ragazzi e iniziò a conversare con Eleanor, Niall si mise a parlare con Zayn dei suoi tatuaggi e del fatto che lui non ne aveva neanche uno, per paura degli aghi, e Nick parlò con Liam, chiedendogli cosa ne pensava del locale e, scoperto che era un architetto, gli chiese dei consigli e cosa farebbe lui per migliorarlo.   
Gli unici che non intervenivano nelle conversazioni altrui erano Harry e Louis, che erano presi dal parlarsi, ad una distanza molto ravvicinata, del più e del meno. Parlarono di Harley e Harry gli chiese quando l'avrebbe riportata perchè è la nostra mascotte, i nostri clienti l'adorano! Louis sorrise a quelle parole e fece anche dei complimenti a Harry per la coroncina di fiori – stando attento che Zayn non lo sentisse – che indossava; delle piccole rosse rosse che si incastravano tra quei ricci. Harry sorrise e se la tolse, poggiandola poi sulla testa dell'altro, continuando a sorridere e tirando fuori il telefono. Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma poi sorrise facendosi fare una foto.   
Harry arrossì e lo prese per il polso, trascinandolo in cucina sotto lo sguardo di Sel e Nick, che gli fecero l'occhiolino. Louis lo seguì senza proteste, appoggiandosi poi ad uno dei banconi presenti.   
Harry si sedette vicino ai fornelli e "Scusa, magari avevi voglia di stare di là con gli altri."  
"Tranquillo, nessun problema." sorrise tranquillo il più grande, fissandogli la camicia bianca trasparente che indossava.  
"Non amo molto tutto questo fracasso."  
"Si vede che non sei abituato alla musica forte."  
Harry gli fece la linguaccia e iniziò a dondolare le gambe. Louis quasi sorrise pensando a quando Harley lo faceva, sedendosi sempre vicino a lui. Il riccio abbassò lo sguardo verso i suoi piedi.  
Sembrava proprio un bambino e Louis non riuscì a trattenere una risata.   
"Perchè ridi?"  
"Scusami, ma sembravi quasi mia figlia. Sai, anche lei muove i piedi in quel modo e si guarda le scarpe, specialmente quando deve dirmi qualcosa."  
Ma quanto poteva essere patetico Louis? Non smetteva mai di parlare di sua figlia e si diede mentalmente dello stupido.   
A quanto pare a Harry non sembrava dispiacere quel paragone, perchè sorrise e"Ah sì? E cosa fai per farla smettere?"   
Sembrava quasi detto con un tono malizioso ma Louis non voleva illudersi, voleva però provarci. Voleva sbloccare quella situazione, voleva capire se fosse interessato a lui o meno.   
Perchè gli sguardi, le mani che si sfiorano e i sorrisi non potevano essere casuali.  
Respirò e parlò. "Beh..." si spostò, avvicinandosi a lui. "Di solito la faccio scendere dal bancone e la prendo in braccio." fece sorridendogli malizioso.  
Harry arrossì e, una volta vicini, gli strinse le braccia intorno al collo, sorridendogli e sussurrando "E poi?" direttamente nel suo orecchio.  
Louis rimase leggermente spiazzato da quell'intrapendenza ma non glielo fece notare, passandogli le mani intorno ai fianchi. Harry rabbrividì per quel contatto e puntò gli occhi nei suoi.   
Il bacio arrivò pochi secondi dopo. Harry chiuse gli occhi e accarezzò i capelli alla nuca di Louis.   
Il più basso invece strinse il tessuto della sua camicia.   
La musica arrivava ovattata alle loro orecchie, sentivano solo i loro respiri profondi e i rumori delle loro bocche che si scontravano. Le lingue si intrecciarono poco dopo, stringendo la presa sui fianchi di Harry e passando le dita trai capelli lisci e ordinati di Louis.   
"Ehi, non sul bancone dove cuciniamo, per favore."  
I due si staccarono, rimanendo comunque vicini. Louis abbassò lo sguardo e Harry guardò Niall che aveva spalancato la porta, rompendo quasi la magia che si era creata.   
"Scusa fratello, ma loro volevano fumare e sai come funziona."  
Harry annuì e gli fece segno di entrare, guardando poi Louis. "Vanno a fumare sul retro, uscendo da lì." spiegò indicando una porta dalla parte opposta della stanza. "Tu fumi?"  
"Quando sono fuori e non c'è mia figlia nei paraggi." biascicò Louis, facendo un cenno con la testa a Zayn che stava uscendo. Harry annuì e saltò giù dal bancone, avviandosi verso l'uscita. Louis lo bloccò, incontrando poi il suo sguardo e lasciandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra, per poi seguire il suo migliore amico. Harry arrossì, mordendosi il labbro e seguendolo.   
Selena buttò fuori il fumo della sua sigaretta, tremando leggermente per il freddo. Era ancora scoperta ma l'unica a notarlo fu Niall che le porse il suo giacchetto, ricevendo un sorriso come ringraziamento. Lui continuò a sorseggiare la sua birra, aspettando che i suoi amici finissero di fumare.  
"Quando hai detto che ci sarà la tua mostra Zayn?" chiese Nick, puntando gli occhi sul moro.  
"Non lo so di preciso. La sta organizzando un mio vecchio prof e non lo sento da un po'."  
"Beh, invitaci e se hai bisogno di pubblicità faccelo sapere, voglio rendermi utile."  
"Ed ecco Nick nella sua versione preferita: il buon samaritano."  
"Non biasciare quella roba cattolica con me sorellina. Sono solo una persona che ama promuovere gli artisti emergenti e lo sai. Ho bisogno di nuovi talenti! Con Harry e Niall non ce l'ho fatta e sai che questa cosa mi rode."  
"Hai bisogno di scopare fratellino, ecco di cosa hai bisogno."  
Zayn sorrise ringraziandolo, passando poi la sua sigaretta al fidanzato.   
Nick la fulminò e "Quanto sei simpatica, a proposito, ha chiamato mamma, mi ha chiesto quando ti sposerai. Ha detto che la nuova vicina di casa ha un figlio niente male."  
"Chiamerò la mamma e le ripeterò il mio motto: non voglio un marito, voglio un mojito."  
I ragazzi scoppiarono tutti a ridere e decisero di rientrare, avendo tutti finito le loro sigarette.  
La musica house usciva ad alto volume dalle casse del locale, i clienti stavano bevendo e ballando ad un ritmo tutto loro grazie all'alcohol che avevano in corpo.   
Louis e Harry, aiutati proprio dall'alcohol, stavano ballando e ridendo. Non si toccavano, si beavano delle sensazioni che il corpo dell'altro scaturiva, senza neanche toccarsi. 

La mattina dopo Louis si svegliò in un letto che non era il suo, in una stanza che non aveva mai visto.  
Si strinse la radice del naso e sentì il mal di testa pulsare, sintomo della troppa vodka che aveva ingerito. Si tirò su lentamente e analizzò la stanza in penombra.   
Il letto matrimoniale sul quale aveva dormito, una grande finestra dalla quale entrava la luce del sole e una scrivania con un pc. Il resto erano solo foto appese ai muri e diversi posters. Notò i fiori nella stanza e un pensiero lo investì.  
Guardò il letto e notò un corpo steso vicino a lui.  
Dio, che cazzo aveva combinato?   
Louis tirò giù il piumone e notò che aveva i pantaloni addosso, ricominciando a respirare.   
Scostò il piumone dalla figura vicino a lui e repisrò di nuovo, notando che era Eleanor.  
Perchè sì, meglio aver dormito con El che aver fatto qualsiasi altra cosa con Harry.   
Non perchè non volesse, ma perchè non era pienamente cosciente.   
Uscì dalla stanza con gli occhiali e strascicando i piedi, seguendo il rumore di qualcosa che sfrigolava sui fornelli, raggiungendo la cucina e vedendo Harry impegnato a cucinare.  
"Buongiorno." biascicò Louis, strascicando i piedi.   
"Ehi, ti sei svegliato." sorrise il riccio, guardandolo.   
"Dove siamo?"  
"Al nostro appartamento."  
"Come ci siamo arrivati?"  
"Salendo le scale? Siamo sopra al bar."  
Louis si affacciò alla finestra e sì, era vero, avevano solo fatto qualche rampa di scale.  
"Ho preparato la colazione, vanno bene in pancakes?"  
Louis si avvicinò a lui e sorrise. "Certo che sì, hai fatto anche troppo." continuò guardandolo.  
Harry sorrise imbarazzato e aprì la bocca, ma fu bloccato dall'entrata in scena di Nick che sbadigliava. "Buongiorno piccioncini."  
Harry arrossì e Louis lo squadrò. "Cos'hai in mano?"  
"Vodka, ne vuoi un po'?"  
"Non hai mai smesso di bere da ieri sera?"  
"Io sono dell'opinione che il buon rimedio per un hangover sia non smettere mai di bere. Vuoi la prova? Io non ho mai smesso di bere e sono un fiore, tu no. Ho 30 anni e sono ancora uno degli scapoli più invidiati di Londra, devo mantenermi in forma."  
"Nick, per favore, vestiti." biascicò Harry. Nick era uscito dalla stanza con una maglietta grigia sdrucita e un paio di boxer dello stesso colore.  
"Ehi. Nessun ragazzo che ha passato la notte con me mi ha mai detto di vestirmi e tu non sarai il primo, specialmente perchè non abbiamo neanche scopato."  
Louis respirò e addentò un pancakes, sorridendo poi per lo sguardo imbarazzato del riccio.  
"Che ore sono?"  
"Quasi mezzogiorno."  
"Cazzo."  
"Che succede?"   
"El sta dormendo, farà tardi a lavoro se-"  
"Oh dio, sono in ritardo, e sono un disastro. Ok, grazie per la serata, ci vediamo." tuonò velocemente Eleanor, uscendo con la camicetta della sera prima in una mano e le scarpe nell'altra.   
Harry e Nick fissarono Louis che in risposta disse solo un non è finita qui.   
Non ebbero nemmeno il tempo di chiedere che Eleanor riaprì la porta e "Ma dove siamo?"  
Louis sorrise e "Siamo sopra il bar."  
"Ok, forse riesco a non fare così tardi." controllò l'orologio e "Potrei chiedere a Sel se può prestarmi una camicia? Puzza di alcohol e non ho il tempo di cambiarmi."  
"Vieni in camera sua, tranquilla." fece il fratello, addentando un pancake e facendole segno di seguirlo.  
"Non voglio svegliarla."  
"Tranquilla, non c'è nessuno che dorme in camera sua."  
"Dov'è?"  
"In camera di Niall."  
Louis spalancò gli occhi verso Harry e "Dici che...?"  
"Oh no, è stato solo un caso. Io e Nick abbiamo dormito in camera sua, tu e Eleanor in camera mia, loro in camera di Niall e gli altri due hanno limonato fino a quella di Nick."  
"Mi dispiace averti rubato la camera, non mi ricordo niente."  
"Niente niente?" chiese a bassa voce Harry, tirando fuori del succo di frutta dal frigo.  
"Da quando siamo rientrati nel locale no, ma prima ricordo tutto."  
"Ah sì?"  
"Oh sì." sussurrò lui, avvicinandosi.  
"Beh, allora devo dirti che il modo in cui riprendi tua figlia non è molto adatto."  
"Non mi sembra che ti sia dispiaciuto."  
"Mangia qualcosa Tomlinson, ti preparo il caffè."  
Ghignò Louis, riprendendo a mangiare e guardandolo. "A che ora ti sei svegliato?"  
"Alle nove."  
"E a che ora siamo tornati qui?"  
"Alle 6, dopo l'alba."  
"Mi stai dicendo che hai dormito per tre ore e non hai le occhiaie? Ma che vivi a fare?"  
Harry scoppiò a ridere, voltandosi verso di lui.  
"Ok, riporterò la camicia una volta uscita di lavanderia, ora però devo proprio andare. Grazie per la serata ragazzi, ci vediamo. Ciao Louis, avvisami appena Harley è con te."  
"Oh mio dio, Harley."  
"Che succede?"  
"Le ho promesso che avremmo pranzato insieme, dio, devo chiamare Mark."  
"Lì c'è il telefono, fai pure."  
Louis agguantò il telefono e compose il numero, impanicato. "Ehi Mark, sono Louis...Sì, lo so...Non ancora? Perfetto, sarò lì tra poco. Puoi portarla a casa mia? Ok, mezz'ora e ci sono." Louis riattaccò, voltandosi verso il riccio che gli stava sorridendo.  
"Vai da quella meraviglia Louis, noi ci sentiamo." annuì ridendo.   
Louis gli sorrise ringraziandolo e iniziando a raccogliere la sua roba. 

Uscì dieci minuti dopo, correndo come un pazzo e chiamando un taxi.   
Arrivò nel suo appartamento di corsa e decise di farsi una veloce doccia.   
Dieci minuti dopo sentì il campanello suonare e aprì.   
Mark Tomlinson, austero ed elegante come sempre lo fulminò, tenendo per mano sua nipote.   
La bambina lo guardò e corse in camera sua. Louis la seguì con lo sguardo e sentì il suo cuore stringersi.  
"Avevi detto che-"  
"Lo so Mark, lo so."  
"Senti, io capisco che hai 25 anni e che vuoi divertirti. Ma non trascurare tua figlia. Non ti farà piacere sentirlo, ma io quando stavo con tua madre riuscivo a fare tutto: mi prendevo cura di voi, lavoravo e tornavo a casa dopo tre ore di viaggio ma-"  
"Lo so, va bene?! So di fare schifo come padre e come lavoratore. Ho fatto uno sbaglio."  
"Almeno ne è valsa la pena?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Ho visto le foto su instagram. Qual è il ragazzo che ti piace?"  
"Come lo-"  
"Louis, per favore. Non mi avresti mai lasciato tua figlia fino all'ora di pranzo per un'uscita con gli amici tanto per. Qual è?"  
"Quello riccio..."  
"Immaginavo. Almeno non è quello castano, ha un viso strano, sembra un cavallo."  
Louis rise assecondandolo.  
"Non sei un cattivo padre." lo riprese l'altro adulto.   
"Devo parlarle. Ti chiamo dopo."  
Mark annuì, stringendogli una spalla e uscendo.  
Louis entrò nella cameretta lilla e guardò sua figlia, nascosta dal suo piumone di Minnie.  
"Posso entrare?"  
Non ricevendo risposta entrò comunque, sedendosi ai piedi del letto.   
"Piccola, esci che voglio parlarti."  
La forma sotto il piumone si mosse, gli occhietti azzurri e acquosi della bambina fecero capolino e Louis si sciolse.  
"Ti sei dimenticato di me."  
"Non potrei mai dimenticarmi della mia principessa." gli sorrise lui, almeno ci provò, vedendo i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime.  
"Invece sì."  
"Ero con gli zii e ci siamo addormentati tardi." spiegò lui, accarezzandole una gamba coperta.   
"Anche la mamma?"  
"Sì."  
"Vi siete dimenticati tutti di me!" urlò lei, prima di scoppiare in lacrime.  
"Ehi, no. Io ti voglio bene e lo sai. Tutti noi ti vogliamo bene."  
"Tu e la mamma non ci siete mai. Gli altri bambini vivono con entrambi i genitori, io no. Perchè?!"  
"Harley..." sussurrò lui, fissandola.   
La bambina tornò sotto il piumone, coprendosi e singhiozzando.   
Louis si immobilizzò e chiuse gli occhi. "Ti preparo il pranzo."  
"Non ho fame."  
Louis uscì dalla stanza e sbuffò. Tirò fuori il pacchetto di sigarette e andò sul balcone del salotto.   
Urlò nervoso e battè i piedi. Si passò una mano trai capelli e buttò fuori il fumo.   
Si sedette sulla sedia lì vicino, quella che di solito utilizzava per far addormentare sua figlia, dondolandosi. Ripensò all'estate appena passata, quando la piccola si lamentava del caldo al quale non era abituata. Allora lui, a notte fonda, la portava sul balcone, si metteva a sedere con lei in braccio e si dondolava, canticchiandole una ninna nanna finchè non sentiva il suo respiro tranquillizzarsi.   
Rientrò e iniziò a preparare il pranzo per lui e sua figlia. Prese il telefono e chiamò Harry.  
"Ehi, come stai?"  
"Male. Harley è incazzata con me."  
"Che hai fatto?"  
"Dice che non le voglio bene e che ci siamo dimenticati tutti di lei, specialmente io perchè dovevamo mangiare insieme."  
"E ora?"  
"E ora sto preparando il pranzo ma lei non vuole mangiare; è a letto a piangere e mi si stringe il cuore."  
"Vengo da te."  
"Cosa? Non penso sia una-"  
"Insisto, sarò da te il prima possibile."  
"Harry io non credo che-"  
"Sì invece. Butta la pasta anche per me; i tuoi amici hanno mangiato tutti i miei pancakes e sto morendo di fame."  
Louis rise e non riuscì a replicare; Harry interruppe la telefonata e ora lui si trovava con il ragazzo che aveva baciato la sera prima e con sua figlia che non gli parlava.  
Harry arrivò a casa sua ed era semplicemente bellissimo.  
Indossava due coroncine di fiori, una più piccola e rosa e l'altra bianca, una maglia nera e i pantaloni dello stesso colore.   
"Buongiorno, di nuovo."  
"Grazie per essere qui, anche se non so cos'hai intenzione di fare."   
"Dov'è? E quanto tempo ho?" chiese tranquillo.   
"Ti accompagno, e hai dieci minuti."  
Harry sorrise e bussò leggermente alla porta, aprendola e "Posso entrare?"  
Un "Harry!" si sprigionò da una voce acuta e Louis sentì il cuore riempirsi.   
Harry accostò la porta sussurrandogli un "Cose tra principesse, tu non puoi entrare."  
Louis rise, rimanendo sullo stipite della porta e spiando tutta la conversazione.  
Harry la strinse tra le braccia, le fece le trecce e poi iniziò a lodare Louis, dicendogli che era colpa sua se suo padre non era rientrato presto. Harley lo guardò e gli chiese il perchè.  
"Io e tuo padre ci stavamo divertendo, poi però io non mi sono sentito tanto bene e lui mi ha aiutato. Tuo papà è un supereroe, Harley! Lui è stato con me tutta la notte, abbiamo parlato e non smetteva di dirmi quanto gli mancavi. Allora, possiamo perdonarlo?"   
Harley puntò i suoi occhioni sul riccio e annuì lentamente. Il riccio le sorrise e le sussurrò qualcosa nell'orecchio. Harley sorrise e corse verso la porta, aprendola e sorridendogli.  
"Harry aveva detto che eri qui!!!"  
Louis le sorrise. "Allora, posso sapere cosa vi siete detti?"  
"No!" le sorrise ancora lei, facendosi prendere in braccio.   
Louis sorrise e la prese in braccio, lasciandole un bacio trai capelli. "Allora, vogliamo mangiare?"  
I due annuirono in sincrono e Louis si domandò se poteva esistere qualcosa di più adorabile.   
Harry si sedette davanti a Louis e vicino a Harley che la stava riempendo di sorrisi.   
Louis si sentì in pace con se stesso vedendo che sua figlia stava mangiando, e di più per il fatto che Harry fosse corso fino a lì solo per aiutarlo con un "capriccio" di sua figlia.   
"Papà, Harry può rimanere a giocare con me?" chiese lei, dopo aver inforchettato i suoi spaghetti al pomodoro.   
"Non devi chiederlo a me, piccola."  
"Mi piacerebbe molto, papà è d'accordo?"  
Annuì e continuarono a mangiare, sorridendo.

Harry e Harley - i loro nomi erano così simili che Louis impazziva ogni volta – giocarono alle bambole, ad acconciarsi i capelli per poi finire a guardare i cartoni mentre disegnavano.  
"Mi dispiace per averti incastrato, non immaginavo che ti avrebbe tenuto impegnato così tanto."  
"Falla finita, mi fa piacere. Posso avere un bicchiere d'acqua?"  
"Harry, ti prego, fai come se fossi a casa tua."  
Harry sorrise – non smetteva mai? Perchè non smetteva? - e si inchinò verso il frigo. Louis si beò della visuale del suo fondoschiena stretto in quei pantaloni e "Tesoro, perchè non vai a prendere il pupazzo che il nonno ti ha regalato? Secondo me Harry vuole vederlo."  
Harley annuì e corse verso camera sua. Harry si tirò su e guardò l'altro.  
Louis si avvicinò e lo baciò, semplicemente. Gli strinse il viso e si tirò sulle punte, per approfondire meglio quel bacio.   
"Per questo hai mandato via tua figlia?"  
"Zitto."   
Harry gli strinse i fianchi, baciandolo più profondamente e stringendogli leggermente il fondoschiena, facendolo sussultare. Gli morse leggermente il labbro inferiore, facendo lamentare leggermente il riccio. Lo spinse contro il bancone, facendolo mettere a sedere e continuando, stringendo il syo maglione verde militare. Si allontanarono solo per riprendere fiato. Le loro fronti si sfioravano e le loro mani erano ferme sui loro corpi.   
Harry si leccò le labbra, gonfiandosi le guance e arrossendo.   
Louis aggrottò gli occhi e si voltò, incontrando gli occhi di sua figlia.  
La bambina li guardò e "Papà, non si sta a sedere sul bancone, mi rimproveri sempre!"  
Harry scoppiò a ridere e Louis prese sua figlia tra le braccia. "Hai ragione piccola, non lo farò più."  
"Io devo andare ora, Nick mi ha già coperto troppi turni." biascicò leggermente imbarazzato il riccio.  
"Mi dispiace, io-"  
"Papà parla troppo, non credi?!" fece chinandosi verso di lei e lasciandole un bacio. "Ci vediamo ranocchietta, sì?" Harley annuì e sorrise. Il maggiore lo accompagnò alla porta e "E noi? Ci rivediamo?"   
Harry si chinò e lo baciò sulle labbra, sussurrando. "Lo spero per te, papà."   
Louis lo fulminò, chiudendo la porta.   
"Papà, ma lui è il tuo fidanzato?"  
Louis si bloccò e la guardò. Si schiarì la voce e "Perchè me lo chiedi?"  
"Perchè vi baciate come lo zio Liam e lo zio Zayn, e loro sono due principi che stanno insieme."  
Rise Louis e "Non è il mio fidanzato, comunque."  
"Perchè no? Non ti piace?"  
"Magari non gli piaccio io, ci hai pensato?"  
"Nahhh, tu gli piaci. Ti guarda con gli occhioni come Rapunzel."  
"Ah sì? Allora poi glielo chiedi."


	4. Quarta parte.

*

 

Le giornate trascorsero veloci, ottobre diventò dicembre e Londra iniziava ad addobbarsi. Harley aveva già scritto la lista dei regali a Babbo Natale e Louis li aveva già ordinati da Hamleys e nascosti a casa di Mark.

Il locale dei ragazzi andava alla grande, grazie ai dolci natalizi che Niall si era inventato, e la rivista di Louis si stava preparando ai nuovi servizi da inserire e alla chiusura anticipata del 21 dicembre.

Zayn e Liam furono i primi a riempire casa con l'albero e altri oggetti vari, con l'aiuto dei disegni di Harley e invitarono tutti i loro amici a cena.

Harley, sotto consiglio della madre, si avvantaggiò con i compiti, aiutata da Nick e Harry.

Louis, sotto imposizione di Harry invece, portò sua figlia al bar sempre più spesso.

Harry passava più tempo con i due. Portava a casa Harley dopo pranzo e ci passava insieme tutto il pomeriggio, aspettando che Louis rincasasse per cenare insieme. Il riccio sorrideva ogni volta che la bambina li guardava, prima che se ne andasse, nel momento del bacio.

Perchè sì, Harry e Louis avevano continuato a frequentarsi. Erano usciti, si erano baciati e avevano passato anche svariate notti insieme. Nessuno dei due però aveva il coraggio di dare un nome a quella loro relazione; entrambi perchè non si sentivano all'altezza di quella relazione.

Per ora però andavano bene: nessun litigio, mai un dramma, solo sorrisi e baci.

Harley invitava sempre più spesso Harry a casa loro e Nick salutava sempre più volte Louis una volta chiuso il locale, ricevendo una risposta vaga, occupato a baciare il riccio.

"Dimmi solo perchè?" brontolò Louis, aprendo uno scatolone e sbuffando.

Harley roteò gli occhi – eh no, per quello sguardo c'è tutta l'adolescenza – e guardò Harry che rise.

Erano nel suo appartamento e lui si era fatto convincere troppo facilmente in questa cosa. Si era preso un giorno libero, aveva messo un paio di jeans e Harry si era presentato da lui con un sorriso e due pezzi di torta per i Tomlinson. Entrò e "Ma il vostro albero?"

Ed è per questo che ora stava dividendo tutti gli addobbi per colore nell'appartamento Grimshaw-Styles-Horan.  
"Perchè voglio stare un po' con te e perchè è divertente. Voi non fate l'albero?"  
"Eleanor viene a casa mia e lo fa insieme a Harley; lei a casa non c'è mai ma ci tiene a farlo."

"Dai papà, è divertente!" esclamò la bimba, tirando su le sue manine incastrate con le luci.

"Sì ma stai attenta con quelle luci."

Harry sbuffò tirando fuori una ghirlanda rossa e lanciandogliela intorno al collo, avvicinandosi. "Dai vieni qui e aiutami ad addobbare l'albero." sussurrò ridendo.

Louis gli fissò le labbra ma "Voglio farlo io!" pronunciò Harley, saltellando.

Harry non cambiò umore. Rise e "Allora facciamo così: papà pensa alle luci e tu mi aiuti a fare l'albero, ok?"  
Louis si beò delle loro risate mentre pensava alle luci da mettere in giro per casa.

Dopo qualche minuto Harry lo guardò ridendo e "Che dici però, la stella sulla punta la facciamo mettere a lui?" e Harley annuì. "Louis, vuoi mettere tu la punta sull'albero?"

"Ahah, perchè sono basso, vero?" brontolò Louis, guardandolo.

Harley rise e si coprì la bocca. "Dai vieni qui, ti aiuto." continuò Harry.  
"Non ho bisogno che un moccioso mi aiuti." fece piccato Louis, prendendogli la stella dalle mani e alzandosi sulle punte. "Harry, quanto è alto?"

"Più di due metri. Dai, ti aiuto." continuò Harry, prendendolo per fianchi e reggendolo, mentre si teneva sulle punte.

"Aspetta. Harley, tieni la stella, ti prendo in braccio: la mettiamo tutti insieme." terminò facendo Louis e mettendosi sulle punte. Harry non aveva mai lasciato la presa sui suoi fianchi e sorrise quando Harley riuscì a posare la stella sulla punta. Rimasero a guardarlo per un po', le mani di Harry sui fianchi di Louis e le sue mani a reggere la piccola Harley, che si era accoccolata al suo petto.

"Qualcuno qui ha sonno." sussurrò Harry, accarezzando gli addominali del più grande.  
"Non sono stanco." biascicò Louis guardandolo.  
"Parlavo di Harley." rise." Falla riposare un po'."

"Ehi piccola, facciamo un po' di nanna, mmh?"  
Harley annuì, facendo ciao con la manina a Harry che le fece la linguaccia.

Louis tornò dalla stanza del riccio, accettando il bicchiere di vino che gli stava porgendo.

"Che programmi avete per le feste?"  
"Il 23 andiamo da mia madre e festeggiamo il 24. Il 25 invece Harley sarà dai genitori di Eleanor, torna anche lei per le vacanze. Tu?"

"Io torno da mamma, a Holmes Chapel, per le vacanze. Ci becchiamo per Capodanno, vero?"

"Sicuramente. Inoltre sono anche solo; Harley va sempre al ristorante di El il 31. Si diverte tanto e io non le rompo il divertimento."

Il riccio si schiarì la voce. "Senti, e per il tuo compleanno? Perchè sì, so che il tuo compleanno è il 24."

Louis sorrise. "Beh, lo festeggerò con le mie sorelle e niente."

"Dovrò darti il tuo regalo prima di partire allora."

Louis addolcì lo sguardo e "Harry, non voglio niente,davvero."  
"Tanto faccio come mi pare." gli fece la linguaccia ridendo.

"Senti, io sto pensando ad una cosa, e probabilmente è una follia eh, e tu puoi dirmi di no, davvero, io no-"  
"Dimmelo e zitto." lo interruppe Harry, fissandolo negli occhi.  
"Vorresti passare la Vigilia di Natale in una famiglia numerosa, nello Yorkshire?" chiese chiudendo un occhio e tenendo uno sguardo incerto.  
Harry annuì e gli passò le braccia intorno al collo, baciandolo e "Pensavo che non me lo avresti chiesto."  
"Idiota." continuò Louis, stringendogli i fianchi.

"Però io per Natale devo stare dai miei." fece serio Harry, allontanandosi da lui, non sciogliendo però la stretta.

Il liscio annuì. "Ti accompagno da loro; sono solo due ore di viaggio."

Il riccio rise perchè, fermi tutti, Louis ha controllato la distanza? Era così adorabile. "E se invece tu rimanessi da me, per Natale?"  
"Che cosa?"  
Harry scosse la testa, lasciando un accenno di sorriso. "Lo so, lo so, è una follia. Ma tua figlia non c'è il 25, festeggi il 24 con i tuoi e ho pensato...no, non importa, scusa."  
Louis scosse la testa e prese il telefono, componendo un numero.

"Chi chiami?" domandò il riccio.  
Dall'iPhone si propagò un "Louis!" tutto emozionato, proveniente da una voce femminile.

"Ciao mamma."rise, mordendosi la lingua.

"Ciao piccolo mio, come stai? Harley?"  
Arrossì e Harry ripetè adorabile nella sua testa. "Stiamo bene, ti volevo chiamare per dirti che devi contare una persona in più per il 24."

Harry strabuzzò gli occhi e scosse la testa.  
"Oh, certo tesoro mio, nessun problema, chi è?" chiese con voce gracchiante per colpa del telefono."

"Si chiama Harry." fece sicuro, stringendogli la mano.  
"Oh...Harry?"

"Si mamma."

"E...è per caso qualcuno di importante?"  
Louis scontrò lo sguardo con quello del riccio e "Sì, lo è."

"Va bene tesoro. Posso parlare con Harley?"  
"Sta riposando ma ti richiamo presto. Ah, e non ci sarò il 25, mi dispiace ma Harry deve andare a trovare i suoi a Holmes Chapel e lo accompagno, visto che non c'è nemmeno Harley."  
"Va bene Boo, tranquillo. Ha qualche allergia questo Harry?"  
Il riccio fece di no con la testa. "Nessuna, però è vegetariano."  
"Davvero? Finalmente qualcuno che mangerà le verdure!!"  
Harry scoppiò a ridere e strinse ancora di più la mano del liscio.

"Ora devo andare mamma, ci sentiamo."

"Ci sentiamo e salutami Harry." riattaccò poco dopo sua madre.

Louis mise il telefono nei suoi jeans e "Visto? Le piaci!"  
"Sono l'orgoglio delle mamme io!" fece arrossendo.  
"Se ti può interessare lo sei anche di un papà."  
Harry sorrise e lo baciò, stringendo le braccia dietro il suo collo. Louis accarezzò i fianchi del ragazzo e gli baciò il collo. Harry respirò profondamente e portò una mano alla nuca.

"Louis..." sussurrò serrandogli occhi e stringendo l'altra mano su un fianco.

"Sì?" ghignò il più basso.

"Papà?"

Louis staccò la bocca dal collo di Harry che emise un lamento.

"Piccola, che succede?" fece lui sospirando e tenendo una mano intorno a lui.  
"Non dormiamo insieme stanotte?" sussurrò, strusciandosi un pugnetto sugli occhi.  
"Tesoro..." sussurrò Louis, facendola avvicinare.

La bambina si avvicinò e Harry si chinò verso di lei, lasciandole un bacio sulla fronte e "Papà arriva piccola, torna nella mia camera ora."  
La bambina corse via annuendo nel suo pigiamino rosso. "Harry, mi dispiace." fece Louis.

"Stai zitto Tomlinson e andiamo a dormire."

Louis ed Harry entrarono in camera e si spogliarono, rimanendo con i pantaloni della tuta e infilandosi sotto le coperte.

Harley li guardò in silenzio e poi si arrampicò sul petto del riccio, stringendosi. Harry sorrise verso Louis e le accarezzò i capelli lunghi. Il padre le lasciò un bacio sulla chioma castana e poi uno sulle labbra del riccio. Si avvicinò a lui e il riccio passò un braccio intorno le spalle dell'altro. Si addormentò così: con padre e figlia accoccolati a lui.

"Ehi Harry?" sussurrò il castano, cercando di non svegliare sua figlia che respirava già profondamente.

"Sì?" sussurrò anche lui in risposta con voce roca.

"Liam e Zayn danno una festa di Natale, sai, per vederci tutti, scambiarci i regali e farci gli auguri. Verresti con me?"  
Harry sorrise e si allungò, lasciandogli un bacio veloce sulle labbra e annuendo.

 

Louis e Harry entrarono nell'appartamento di Liam con una Harley che faceva i capricci.

Zayn uscì dalla stanza con un asciugamano intorno al collo. Louis lo guardò illuminato e "Zayn, prendi mia figlia in braccio e calmala."

"Che ha?" fece lui calmo, prendendo la bimba in braccio e baciandole la fronte.  
"Non lo so. Ho provato a farle mangiare ciò che voleva, le ho fatto vedere i cartoni, ho provato a metterla a letto, ma no, niente. Piange, urla e basta. E no, non ha la febbre. Harry è venuto e non ha cambiato atteggiamento."

Zayn annuì e la dondolò tra le braccia, come quando era piccola e non smetteva mai di piangere. "Vieni con lo zio più fico del mondo bambolina." parlò, rientrando in camera.  
Louis sospirò ed entrò in cucina, parlando con Liam. "Scusami Liam, ma El lavora e-"  
"Oh, stai zitto e stappa quel vino."

Zayn tornò nella stanza e continuò a dondolarla, parlandole a bassa voce.  
Liam sbuffò fissandolo e "Amore, potresti metterti una maglia?"  
Zayn lo fulminò ridendo, allungando le braccia e spostandola sul pavimento, per ricevere un urlo dalla piccola Tomlinson e facendola tornare alla posizione iniziale.

"Capisci perchè non mi sono vestito?" fece safirico il moro, baciando velocemente il suo fidanzato.  
Il campanello suonò, Louis andò ad aprire e "Ho portato la vodka!" urlò Selena, entrando raggiante, seguita subito da Niall e Nick con tanto di regali in mano.

"Zia Sel!!" urlò, per la prima volta in quel giorno, felice.

"Oh mio dio, ha smesso di piangere." esultò Louis, appoggiandosi sfinito a Harry.  
"Ciao piccola, questi brutti ti trattavano male?"

La piccola annuì contro di lei e Louis sbuffò, attaccandosi alla bottiglia di vino sotto lo sguardo di rimprovero di Harry. La ragazza si sedette e iniziò a giocare con lei, facendola ridere.

"Ma le hai fatto qualcosa che non va?" chiese Liam, asciugandosi le mani contro un panno.  
"No, niente. Era da Eleanor, sono andato a prenderla per pranzo ed era già imbronciata."  
"Che El l'abbia rimproverata?" chiese Nick, entrando nella stanza con Niall.

"Non penso, me l'avrebbe detto. Mi ha detto solo che non verrà con noi a Doncaster e- certo, sono uno stupido."  
"Che succede?"  
"Harley non ha mai passato un Natale senza Eleanor."  
"Dici che sia arrabbiata per quello?" chiese Harry, guardandolo.  
"Il fatto che si comporti bene solo con l'unica ragazza del gruppo non ti basta?"  
"Nah, magari è innamorata di lei, la capirei." sospirò il biondo, guardando la ragazza che rideva con la bambina.

Louis sbuffò e si avvicinò a sua figlia. "Harley, sei arrabbiata perchè la mamma non ci sarà per Natale?"

Harley non rispose, guardò poi l'altra ragazza che le stava riservando uno sguardo dolce, incoraggiandola. La piccola annuì. "Lo sai che la mamma ti vuole bene, sì?" annuì ancora. "Ecco piccola, se vuoi rimanere con la mamma per le vacanze per me non ci sono problemi, ma devi sapere che la mamma lavora tanto in questo periodo e magari potresti non divertirti. In più gli zii vanno tutti via o sono occupati: tornano tutti a casa.

"Dalla mamma e il papà?" domandò con voce sottile.  
"Sì piccola."

La bambina abbassò lo sguardo e corse verso la camera da letto degli zii. Louis abbassò il capo e Harry gli si avvicinò. "Senti, secondo te se ci parlo-"  
"Harry, davvero, fa come vuoi, basta che smetta di piangere."  
Harry annuì, sapendo che il tono duro che gli stava riservando Louis era per la sua stanchezza."Harley, posso entrare?"  
Il riccio entrò nella stanza buia e la prese in braccio. "Allora piccola, parliamo un po', ti va?"

La piccola scosse la testa, nascondendola nell'incavo del collo.

"Va bene, io parlo e tu mi ascolti. Papà non voleva dirtelo ma io invece penso che sia giusto dirtelo."  
"Cosa?" biascicò lei con gli occhi acquosi.  
"Vengo con voi dai tuoi nonni; passeremo Natale insieme."  
"Davvero?" esclamò contenta Harley.

"Sì. Papà voleva che fosse una sorpresa." rise lui, accarezzandole le gambe magroline.  
"Vieni dalla nonna e dalle zie?"

"Sì ranocchietta. E tuo padre mi ha promesso di accompagnarmi a casa mia." continuò, prendendola in braccio.  
"E io posso venire?"  
"Certo piccola. Quindi ora basta piangere, stasera devi aprire i regali degli zii e devi essere felice."

Harley annuì e allacciò le sue piccole braccia nei capelli di Harry.

"Inoltre io ho sorella bellissima, si chiama Gemma. Lei è...più grande di te ma le piacerai, e ha i capelli lunghi e lilla, è il tuo colore preferito, no?"

Gli occhi della bambina si illuminarono e sorrise.

"Cosa le hai fatto?" chiese Louis, vedendoli entrare nel salotto.  
"Le ho detto che vengo con voi dai tuoi...e le ho promesso che viene nello Cheshire."

Louis annuì ponderando ciò che Harry gli aveva detto e "Ok, niente di eccessivo. Bravo."

Harry sorrise e fece sedere la bambina sul bancone, sotto lo sguardo contrario di Louis, e iniziò a prendere i piatti per preparare la tavola.

Zayn rientrò nella stanza con una t-shirt nera e lasciò un bacio trai capelli della bambina, mandando Harry a sedere sul divano. Per quanto potesse essere pigro, lui era il padrone di casa e doveva pensare lui alla preparazione della cena. Harry sbuffò e si sedette sul divano, guardando la televisione che cambiava canale sotto comando della ragazza. Louis li fissò sorridendo e ricevette uno sguardo di scherno dal moro che "Ma avete scopato?"  
"No Zayn, no." sbuffò Louis, versandosi l'ennesimo bicchiere di vino.  
"Perchè no?" chiese Zayn, come se lo avessero appena offeso.  
"Perchè non voglio affrettare le cose."

"Vi conoscete da due mesi!"  
"Non tutti vogliono finire nei miei pantaloni, come te un paio d'anni fa."

"Con me invece hai aspettato." sussurrò Liam nell'orecchio del suo fidanzato, sorridendo e facendolo imbarazzare. Louis sorrise e iniziò ad apparecchiare la tavola, ricevendo lo sguardo arrabbiato di Liam, troppo impegnato però a preparare la cena.

"Cosa mangia la piccola peste stasera?" domandò Liam, guardando la bambina.

"Pizza!"  
"Non possiamo mangiare la pizza anche stasera Harley, l'hai mangiata oggi."  
"Allora non mangio!"  
Louis si girò verso Harry che, come se avesse già percepito la sua richiesta d'aiuto. "Harley, dai, gli zii hanno tante cose buone." le disse il riccio, aprendo il frigo sotto lo sguardo di permesso dei proprietari di casa. "Tipo, vediamo...pizza surgelata."

"Mi va bene." ponderò Harley, annuendo.  
Louis sbuffò, avvicinandosi all'altro. "Ok, no, non mangerà la pizza...patatine fritte, ma seriamente?" fece tirando fuori una busta di patatine surgelate.

"Lascia fare il nostro cibo e finisci di preparare la tavola, ci pensiamo noi al cibo."

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo e continuò. "Ci penso io." gli disse Harry, tornando davanti alla bambina e riaprendo il frigo. "Allora, cosa mangiamo stasera?"  
"Io la pizza!"esclamò lei contenta.

"Che peccato, io ti volevo preparare un piatto speciale." le sorrise lui.

"Che piatto?" domandò lei, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
"Verdure."  
"Ma non mi piacciono."  
"Le hai mai mangiate come le faccio io?"  
La bambina scosse la testa e Harry sorrise. "Allora, se i tuoi zii me lo permettono," continuò guardando Liam che annuì, "penso proprio che te le farò. Se non ti piacciono prometto che le mangerò io."  
"Promesso?" concluse la bambina, allungando il mignolo verso il riccio che ricambiò subito, ridendo per la differenza tra le loro mani. Sciolse quel legame e prese qualche verdura, mancata allo sguardo di Louis perchè troppo in alto. Iniziò ad affettare vari ortaggi, parlando con Harley.

Louis li guardò inteneriti e Liam si affiancò a lui. "Non dirglielo perchè sappiamo entrambi che si monterebbe la testa, ma Zayn ha ragione, dovresti provarci sul serio con lui."  
"Verrà con me a Doncaster. E io andrò con lui a Holmes Chapel."

"Aspetta. Lo presenti ai tuoi? E non siete fidanzati? Non pensi sia affrettato?"  
Louis spalancò gli occhi. "Mi hai detto tu che devo fare sul serio!"  
"Intendevo andarci a letto, non conviverci o presentarlo ai tuoi."  
"Ora sono nervoso."

"No ehi. Ha accettato, no? Allora vuol dire che va bene, credo."

"Già, lo penso anche io." finì Louis, seguendo con lo sguardo Harry che stava impiattando delle verdure e parlava a sua figlia. Harley saltò giù dal bancone, si avviò in bagno e Zayn disse "Si mangia, alzate il culo dal divano."

Harry gli sorrise e si sedette accanto a lui. "Posso stare qui?"  
"Certo." gli sorrise. "Che le hai cucinato?"  
"Verdure."

"Mia figlia non mangia le verdure."  
Harry gli sorrise e ammiccò. "Ti stupirà."

Louis socchiuse le labbra e annuì incantato. Zayn scosse la testa come rimprovero e diede la pasta a tutti. Harley si sedette accanto a Selena, masticando a bocca aperta le polpette di ragù, guadagnandosi uno sguardo severo dal padre e una linguaccia da Harry.

Finirono la pasta e Harry rientrò in cucina con Louis, facendogli vedere il piatto di verdura per sua figlia.

"Secondo te mia figlia mangerà degli animali fatti con la verdura?" fece schizzinoso.

"Harley, vieni qui." la chiamò Harry.  
"Non lo mangerà mai, mangia di rado l'insalata, non penso che-"  
"Un unicorno!" urlò la bambina con gli occhi brillanti puntati sul piatto.

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo e "Certo, l'unicorno."

Harry rise e le lasciò il piatto sul tavolo. Harley si fece prendere in braccio da Selena e iniziò a mangiare lì le sue verdure felice, mentre giocava con l'unicorno, lasciandolo da ultimo.

"E quelle cosa sono?" domandò il moro, dopo essersi portato alle labbra un bicchiere di vodka, bevuta solo da lui e l'altra ragazza.

Anime gemelle, ricordate?

"Verdure."  
"Ah, abbiamo verdure in frigo?" chiese Zayn, voltandosi verso il fidanzato.

"Sì. Sai com'è, non tutti rimangono magri come te." lo riprese Liam, piccato.  
Zayn ghignò, si leccò le labbra e gli sussurrò "Non ti lamentavi del mio corpo stanotte."  
"Non lo farei mai."

I due fidanzati si sorrisero. 

Finirono la cena spostandosi poi sui divani. Harley era al centro della scena mentre agitava una scatola ricoperta da carta colorata. Aveva già aperto il regalo di Zayn e Liam - pennelli, acquarelli e un grembiule bianco, ancora per poco - quello di Nick e Niall – diversi libri da colorare della Disney - e Selena ora la teneva sulle sue gambe mentre la guardava aprire il suo regalo. Aprì la scatola e tolse il vestito, sgualcendolo un po' con le sue manine. Aveva tutti gli occhi puntati addosso e sorrideva.

"Grazie zia Sel! Posso metterlo papà? Ti preeeeego!!"  
"Va bene, ma non sporcarlo!"  
Sel gli sorrise e portò la bambina in bagno per cambiarla. Louis guardò i suoi amici e "Grazie ragazzi, ma non dovevate farle tutti questi regali, ne bastava uno."

"Oh, per favore. Tua figlia è adorabile e vogliamo viziarla tutti."  
"Inoltre vogliamo spronare il suo lato artistico. Hai una piccola artista in casa, vanne fiero."  
Louis sorrise alle parole del suo migliore amico e aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma fu interrotto da un "Tadan!" urlato dall'unica ragazza presente e il suo piccolo tornado corse subito verso di lui.

Harley lo guardò nel suo vestito nero, una gonna larga e le piccole braccia scoperte, con le quali si stava arrampicando sulle sue gambe. Louis rise e "Ma che bella principessa abbiamo qui!" esclamò Harry, facendole il solletico sulla pancia. Harley sorrise sulle gambe del padre.

"Scusa Louis, ma Harley ha visto il mio vestito nero e mi ha chiesto di prestarglielo quando diventerà grande, perciò..."  
"Tranquilla." rispose ridendo, vedendo la bambina dimenarsi sulle sue gambe per "colpa" di Harry.

Continuarono lo scambio di regali: Selena ricevette un vestito rosso da Louis – "Louis, non dirmi che questo è di marca-oh mio dio- Harry sposalo ti prego-voglio più vestiti del genere"- e delle scarpe con il tacco alto – molto, molto alto – da parte degli altri ragazzi. Zayn e Liam ricevettero dei cavalletti per le tele e quel set di vasi bianchi orrendi che Liam puntava da quasi un anno, Nick ricevette regali che non potevano essere aperti davanti ad una minorenne - "Grazie ragazzi, vi voglio bene e dovrei licenziarvi. Anche voi che non lavorate per me." - Niall ricevette una chitarra elettrica nuova e stava quasi per piangere. Harry aprì il loro regalo ridendo: ennesime cornici nere – "Così la smetti di lasciare le tue cazzo di foto sparse per casa". E infine Louis aprì il regalo dei suoi amici: un giacchetto di pelle nero. Sgranò gli occhi e sorrise guardando Zayn e Liam.

"Non puoi avere la moto, ma il giacchetto sì."  
"Voi sapete che appena scopro il prezzo di questa cosa io vi ammazzo e vi faccio un bonifico bancario." esclamò Louis guardandolo adorante.

Zayn alzò gli occhi al cielo e "Andiamo Louis, non rompere e ricomincia a vestirti come un normale ventenne."

"Se ho smesso un motivo c'è."  
Harry lo guardò interrogativo e Louis spiegò. "Ero un punk, avevo una moto, una Davidson, e-"  
"Fermo. Tua figlia si chiama come la tua vecchia moto?" chiese ridendo il riccio.  
"Oh no, come Harley Quinn, il personaggio della DC."

"Seriamente?"  
Louis guardò Zayn ridendo e "Eravamo due ragazzini e amavamo i fumetti."

"Comunque,continua."  
"E niente, avevo questa moto, i capelli neri, piercing e altro. Poi è arrivata Harley e, quando ho capito che non potevo portarla in giro con la moto, l'ho venduta."  
"Quella moto era fantastica." confermò Zayn, bevendo un sorso di birra.

"Puoi dirlo forte. Quando sarà più grande probabilmente la ricomprerò."

Harry sorrise e si dileguò, andando in bagno. Harley ora era sulle gambe di Niall, mentre le diceva come tenere le mani sulla chitarra.

Un'ora dopo se ne andarono, Louis caricò Harley addormentata in macchina e le allacciò la cintura, voltandosi poi verso Harry che lo guardava, le mani in tasca e le fossette in risalto.

"Ci vediamo prima di partire?" chiese Harry, accarezzando il colletto del suo cappotto lungo.

"Non so, tu vuoi vedermi?" rispose malizioso Louis, appoggiandosi con la schiena alla portiera dell'auto.  
Harry arricciò il naso e "Non so, non ti sopporto più."  
"Carino eh, allora me ne vado." fece il più grande per voltarsi, ma Harry gli prese il polso e rise, stringendolo contro. "Partiamo il 23, ti manderò un messaggio per tutte le informazioni."

Harry annuì e lo guardò. Louis buttò fuori l'aria e incrociò il suo sguardo, per poi chiudere gli occhi e baciarlo, subito dopo essersi messo in punta di piedi.

Harry sorrise e passò le braccia dietro il collo, stringendolo a sè e accarezzandogli la cute. Louis sorrise e si staccò, salutandolo e andando via.

 

 

*


	5. Quinta parte.

*

Harry si presentò all'appartamento di Louis alle 9 e 32 del 23 dicembre e suonò il campanello.  
Un Louis Tomlinson con addosso solo i pantaloni della tuta e sua figlia stretta tra le braccia lo accolse, sbadigliando. "Perchè sei ventuo? Ti volevo passare a prendere io."  
Harry indugiò a parlare, guardando il petto leggermente scolpito dell'altro. Il tutto decorato da dei tatuaggi neri. Si morse il labbro inferiore e si risvegliò solo quando sentì la risata cristallina di Louis. "Non ci metto piede io nella tua macchina sportiva, prendiamo la mia Jeep."  
"Non ci penso neanche." riprese Louis, spostandosi e facendolo entrare.   
Harry prese Harley tra le braccia e "Ranocchietta, quale macchina preferisci?"  
"Quella di Harry!" esultò la bambina, tirando i ricci del ragazzo sorridente.  
"E pensare che ho venduto una moto per te." biascicò a bassa voce Louis.  
Harry rise e la baciò sulle guance. "Puoi guidare tu se vuoi."  
"Lo davo per scontato." fece piccato. "Vado a prepararmi. Ho già preparato i bagagli, puoi caricarli? Ai regali ci penso io."  
Harry annuì e chiamò l'ascensore, facendo come Louis gli aveva detto. Poco dopo uscì Louis dal palazzo. Completo elegante e scatole ricoperte da carta regalo natalizia. Aprì la bauliera e sistemò il tutto, per poi sedersi al posto del guidatore. Si infilò gli occhiali da sole e sorrise ad Harry, stringendo la mano dell'altro. Mise in moto la jeep e guidò fino al cafè, facendo scendere Harry che tornò subito con due tazze di caffè, tre pezzi di dolci al cioccolato e un succo di frutta per Harley che gli sorrise e "Harry, possiamo mettere questo?" gli porse lei un cd.   
Rapunzel, ovvio. Il riccio sorrise e infilò il disco, sentendo la musica e la voce bassa della bambina. La guardò dallo specchietto: un vestitino rosa, i boccoli lunghi - Selena le aveva prestato la piastra e Louis ci si era messo di impegno per accontentarla - e le gambe che si muovevano a ritmo.  
"Papino perchè non canti la parte di Flynn?" domandò con la vocina leggermente stanca.  
"Eh papino, perchè non canti?" lo riprese ridendo il riccio.  
Louis guardò male Harry e "Quante idee, chiuse nel cassetto, fantasie, e fragilità. Ora so di non aver visto mai la verità. Grazie a lei, io non ho più dubbi, grazie a lei, apro gli occhi anch'io. Dentro me capisco che è questo il posto mio...".  
Il riccio lo guardò e "Ora vedo la realtà, è con te che voglio stare; ora vedo la realtà, la tristezza non c'è più. Ad un tratto sono qua e non devo più cercare..."  
I due si guardarono per poco e Louis ritornò con gli occhi sulla strada, per poi stringere la coscia di Harry, ridendo allo specchietto retrovisore, dove Harley lo guardava. Harry gli strinse la mano e accarezzò le sue nocche, così piccole se confrontate alle sue mani.   
Lui e Harley parlarono un po' durante il viaggio. Parlarono di cosa le avrebbe portato Babbo Natale, di come voleva vedere i capelli di sua zia Lottie che erano sempre colorati e altro.   
Arrivarono a Doncaster verso l'una del pomeriggio. Harry osservò la cittadina e pensò che non era poi così diversa da Holmes Chapel, guardò le casette a schiera tutte uguali e colorate, per poi superarle e svoltare verso una parte più particolare. Le case – case, più che altro erano ville – qui erano meno e più grandi. Si fermarono davanti ad un cancello e Louis suonò un campanello, lo sentì parlare con una donna e poi il cancello si aprì davanti a loro e subito ripartì entrando.   
Harry osservò affascinato la casa e "Ma tu vivi qui?"  
"Ci vivevo, sì." fece calmò lui, parcheggiando.   
"So che non dovrei chiedertelo, ma quanto siete ricchi?"  
Louis rise. "Mia madre è un chirurgo abbastanza importante, Mark dirigeva una rivista famosissima e i miei nonni non erano da meno. Non ce la passiamo male."  
"Lo vedo." appurò Harry, fissando la villa.  
Louis spense la macchina e "Non ti senti a disagio, vero?"  
"No, è solo...strano. Cioè, so che Mark è un uomo ricco, ma-"  
"Harry, ti spiegherò tutto dopo, te lo prometto, ora entriamo: voglio presentarti a tutti."  
Harry arrossì e scese dall'auto, prendendo Harley tra le braccia.   
Louis si avvicinò a loro e, mettendo una mano sulla schiena di Harry, gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia e si avvicinarono alla porta, salendo i pochi scalini e "Boobear!" sentirono mentre due gemelline apparvero dal corridoio. Louis si chinò e le strinse a sè, riempendole di baci. Harley si strinse di più al petto di Harry e il riccio le riservò un bacio trai capelli. Era probabilmente gelosa del fatto che Louis ora avesse altre bambine intorno. La scena fu interrotta da due adolescenti; una bionda e una castana. La bionda indossava un maglione grigio e una gonna nera, accompagnato il tutto da scarpe vertiginosamente alte come quelle dell'altra, che però indossava una camicia tartan rossa e dei pantaloni neri. Si avvicinarono al riccio e "Tu devi essere Harry. Io sono Charlotte, ma puoi chiamarmi Lottie e lei è mia sorella Felicitè, ma noi la chiamiamo Fizzie."  
"Piacere, io sono Harry." sorrise lui, continuando a dondolare la bambina tra le braccia.  
"E questa è la nostra nipotina, la nipotina più bella del mondo, vero?"  
Harley rise e si fece prendere in braccio da Fizzie che subito "Harry, avete bisogno di un aiuto con i bagagli?"  
"No, sono solo alcune borse." pronunciò sorridendo, voltandosi poi verso l'altro. "Louis, vieni con me?"  
Louis annuì e lasciò due baci alle più piccole, uscendo.  
"Harley è un po' strana."  
Il liscio annuì. "Non è abituata alle mie sorelle più piccole, è abituata ad essere la più piccola di casa e la principessina di turno. Due coccole da mia madre e torna come nuova."  
Harry annuì, prendendo le borse e qualche pacco. "A proposito, dov'è?"  
"Ora lo scopriamo." fece Louis rientrando e posando le valigie vicino alla porta, guidando Harry nella sala principale, dove ogni anno facevano l'albero e posarono i regali. Louis si ricompose e "Mamma?" urlò. Una cameriera comparve davanti a loro e "Céline, comment ça va?" continuò l'uomo e- fermi tutti, Louis sapeva il francese?  
La donna gli sorrise e "Bonjour Maître. Moi, ça va. Et vous?"  
"Je vais bien. Maman?"  
Stava per prendere parola, quando un'altra donna arrivò e "Louis caro, sei arrivato. Céline, tu peux aller."   
La giovane donna chinò leggermente il capo e uscì dalla stanza. "Mamma, trattala bene."  
"Oh, stai zitto!" lo brontolò ridendo, poi voltandosi verso l'ospite. "Harry, giusto? Sono onorata di fare la tua conoscenza."  
"Oh, grazie signora Tomlinson, il piacere è tutto mio."  
"Chiamami Jay; non sono così vecchia!" fece lei, uscendo dalla stanza e lasciandosi dietro una scia di profumo non indifferente.  
Harry la seguì con lo sguardo e "Nonna!" sentì provenire dalla voce di Harley che le corse incontro. Guardò Louis sorridere e sì, poteva abituarsi.

Portarono i bagagli nelle loro stanze; Jay aveva insistito per farli dormire in stanze separate. Louis sbuffò e poi illustrò tutto ad Harry, come gli asciugamani, chi chiamare nel caso avesse bisogno di qualcosa – "Ovviamente me." - e gli mostrò anche la sua stanza.   
Harry sorrise, perchè se la casa era bella, la camera di Louis era bellissima e beh, si notava che era sua. Muri color rosso scuro e parquet marrone, qualche foto dei giocatori del Manchester United, posters di band punk rock, foto di Zayn e Eleanor nel corso degli anni e fino al giorno del diploma. Notò una chitarra elettrica e degli skateboard. Quella stanza trasudava adolescenza, ribellione e adolescenza. Poi notò la bandiera inglese sopra il letto matrimoniale e scosse la testa. Sporcata con la bomboletta spray, era ricoperta dalla scritta "Punk is not dead".   
"Vieni qui, questo letto è morbidissimo." sussurrò lui estasiato.  
"Louis, non credo che-ohmiodio, è come stare su una nuvola, lo voglio."  
Louis sorride e lo buttò giù, facendolo sdraiare sotto di lui. Harry sgranò gli occhi e Louis gli sorrise, accarezzandogli il volto. Harry rise e lo baciò, passandogli le mani sulla schiena e stringendogli il sedere, facendo gemere l'altro. Furono interrotti da Harley che entrò con il passo pesante dato dalle scarpette eleganti. La bambina si coprì la bocca e li guardò.   
"La nostra principessa!" urlò nervoso Harry, tirandosi su e accogliendola tra le braccia. Harley corse tra le sue braccia e "La nonna ha detto che è quasi pronto!" battè le sue manine.   
Louis annuì e si alzarono dal letto, andando in bagno e poi scendendo nella sala da pranzo.   
Louis spiegò a Harry che Johanna si era risposata più volte: una volta con il suo vero padre, lasciandola non appena scoprì che stava aspettando Louis. Aspettò qualche anno e poi si risposò con Mark Tomlinson, padre di Lottie, Fizzie e delle gemelle e figura paterna per Louis. Quando anche loro due si lasciarono, per un tradimento di Mark, Louis ci rimase male, ma comprese la situazione e non gli voltò le spalle, rimanendogli vicino. Il terzo e ultimo – si spera – marito di Johanna era Dan, l'unico dei suoi mariti più giovane. Il giovane Tomlinson all'inizio non si fidava molto: più giovane seppur di poco, un lavoro non buono come quello di sua madre e no, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che fosse un arrampicatore sociale. Però poi guardava lo sguardo rivolto a sua madre e si ricredeva. Gli aveva spiegato che prima di Mark lui e sua madre non se la cavavano affatto bene; suo padre gli aveva tolto tutto e loro si ritrovarono a vivere a casa dei suoi nonni, un imprenditore e una professoressa di lettere all'università. Poi, una volta conosciuto Mark, la ruota girò bene: Mark li trattava come se non esistesse altro, Johanna riusciva a lavorare anche tutto il giorno senza dover pensare ad occuparsi di un Louis che aveva appena iniziato le elementari e che stava bene con il suo patrigno; ogni giorno lo aiutava con i compiti, lo faceva giocare e a volte lo portava anche a lavoro con lui e gli diceva "Vedi figliolo, questo giornale è il mio impero e un giorno sarà il tuo". Non cambiò mai idea Mark. Louis sapeva che quel lavoro sarebbe stato suo, anche se Lottie si interessava di moda e tendenze, continuando però a studiare e applicarsi per diventare una make-up artist, e Fizzie disegnava bozzetti di vestiti da praticamente sempre. Louis gli raccontò che fu contento quando sua madre ebbe Lottie, ma poi, quando arrivarono le altre tre iniziò a sentirsi messo alle strette per l'alta presenza di donne in quella casa. Mark lasciò Johanna un giorno, ma fu un divorzio comunque amichevole; lui le lasciò la gigantesca casa a Doncaster e si dimostrò disponibile ogni volta per qualsiasi cosa, anche se si era trasferito a Londra con la sua nuova fidanzata e ora moglie e madre di sua figlia, Georgia. Johanna durante questa relazione riuscì a concentrarsi del tutto sul lavoro, riacquistando la fama che aveva acquisito i primi anni e affermandosi come migliore chirurgo del suo ospedale. Ed è proprio sul posto di lavoro che conobbe Dan. Lei stava lavorando e lui arrivò all'ospedale con un braccio da ingessare. 

Il pranzo si svolse con calma e tranquillità. La famiglia di Louis guardava Harry e gli faceva diverse domande – "Da dove vieni?" "Come hai conosciuto Louis?" "Segui il calcio?" - e Harry sorrise rispondendo a tutte queste domande, lasciando però Dan incerto. Louis scosse la testa e "Dan, Harry non sa che siamo tifosi dello United."  
"Lo spero, non so come hai potuto mettere in casa mia un tifoso del Chelsea!"  
"Dan, questa è casa mia, finiscila. Harry caro, non ascoltare mio marito, ti prego."  
Harry sorrise in direzione della donna e riportò lo sguardo sul suo piatto, saltando leggermente sul posto quando sentì la mano di Louis sulla sua coscia. Louis sorrideva mentre Felicitè parlava della professoressa di inglese e muoveva la mano sempre più su. Harry tossì e scacciò la mano dell'altro, facendolo ridere sotto lo sguardo attento della donna.   
Harley passò la giornata a giocare con le sue "zie" più giovani, le gemelline Daisy e Phoebe. Louis fece vedere la casa a Harry, mostrandogli anche l'ex studio di Mark, che ora era una sola piena di libri e giocattoli più educativi, come libri per bambini e giochi in scatola.   
Finirono il tour della casa e "Louis, ho visto diversi pianoforti in casa e ne hai anche uno a Londra. Uno in sala, una nello studio e-."  
Louis si girò e "Sì, lo suono da quando ho cinque anni."  
"Davvero?"  
"Mia madre pensava che, dopo l'abbandono di mio padre, mi avrebbe fatto bene una distrazione, un passatempo. Ero troppo magrolino per un qualsiasi sport e allora scelse pianoforte."  
"Ma ti piace suonarlo almeno?"  
"Certo che sì. Vorrei che anche Harley lo suonasse."  
"Non ti ho mai sentito suonarlo."  
Louis si bloccò e lo prese per un polso, girando i tacchi e tornando nello studio. Louis scoprì i tasti e li accarezzò, sospirando.   
"Che succede?"   
"Niente, è tanto che non suono."  
"Se non vuoi-"  
"Voglio. Solo, siediti accanto a me."  
Harry annuì e lo vide indugiare, poi iniziò a premere un tasto. Harry lo osservò attentamente: gli occhi chiusi, la schiena tesa e leggemente piegata, le dita che sfioravano il piano e poi ascoltò.   
Una melodia triste e lenta uscì dallo strumento. La faccia sembrava tesa e impegnata, ma le dita scivolavano su quei tasti con nonchalance. Harry rimase incantato da quella performance e rimase con gli occhi concentrati su di lui fino alla fine.  
Harry incontrò i suoi occhi blu, così acquosi e profondi e pronunciò un "Hey there Delilah?"  
Louis sorrise e annuì. "Il secondo nome di Harley. Harley Delilah Tomlinson."  
"Non lo sapevo."  
"Lo so." fece Louis severo alzandosi. "Volevo che avesse un nome forte e uno dolce. Eleanor mi lasciò carta bianca e allora io e Zayn abbiamo letto e consultato un centinaio di libri."  
"E poi?"  
"E poi la soluzione era sotto nostri occhi. Un fumetto sotto gli occhi e il cd dei Plain White Ts. Inoltre quando era più piccola gliela suonavo per farla addormentare. Se tornassi indietro la chiamerei Delilah più spesso."   
"Sei un padre così bravo." lo guardò Harry, rimanendo seduto al piano e guardando la sua figura rigida.   
"Cerco di non essere come il mio."  
"Non lo sei." sussurrò Harry, alzandosi e fissandolo.   
Louis lo guardò e si avvicinò a lui. Si strinsero le mani e Louis lo baciò, spingendolo leggemente contro il piano. Harry spalancò gli occhi, per poi sorridere e mettendosi a sedere sul piano, seguendo le mosse dell'altro. Chinò la testa e lo prese per il collo della camicia, spingendoselo contro. Aprì le gambe per far incastrare il corpo del più basso. Sentirono un colpo di tosse e Johanna li guardava dalla porta.  
"Tua figlia ti voleva." pronunciò severa Johanna.   
Louis abbassò gli occhi e "Torno subito." si dileguò, lanciando uno sguardo di scuse al ragazzo.  
Harry tenne lo sguardo basso e Johanna continuò a guardarlo.  
"Scendi da quel piano, non si sale sui mobili."  
Harry spalancò gli occhi e obbedì, abbassando lo sguardo e "Scusi Signora Tomlinson, io non-"  
"Sono Johanna. La Signora Tomlinson è la mia seconda suocera."  
"Scusi."  
"Ha suonato il piano?" chiese ancora rigida, ma leggermente più tenera. Una sfumatura di tenerezza quasi impercettibile.  
Harry annuì.  
"Non lo suonava da tanto tempo. Grazie, Harry." asserì severa la donna.   
"Prego?" rispose titubante il riccio.   
"Sembri un bravo ragazzo. Da quanto vi conoscete?"  
"Da un paio di mesi. E lo sono davvero, signora. " sorrise il ragazzo, mordendosi le guance.   
"Sei il primo ragazzo che porta a casa. E la prima persona dopo Eleanor. Hai molta confidenza con mia nipote e piaci alle mie figlie. Voglio vederti più spesso."  
"Grazie."  
"Mio figlio è testardo. Gli voglio un bene dell'anima e Dio solo sa quanto, ma è terribile in certe situazioni. Non lasciarlo."  
Harry scosse la testa e sorrise. Johanna gli fece segno di seguirlo e scesero le scale, finendo nel giardino sul retro della casa. Louis aveva il cappotto lungo mentre lanciava la palla a sua figlia.   
Johanna rientrò e si beò del sorriso di suo figlio mentre guardava Harry camminare verso di lui.   
Il giorno passò velocemente come la sera. Harley crollò velocemente e i due la portarono a letto, lasciandole un bacio sulla fronte e rimboccandole le coperte.   
Louis accompagnò Harry nella sua stanza e gli lasciò un bacio veloce, per poi tornare nella sua e addormentarsi con un sorriso sulle labbra. 

Il giorno dopo era il 24 dicembre e Louis si svegliò sentendosi strano.   
Aprì gli occhi lentamente e poi ricordò che era a casa di sua madre, a Doncaster, come ogni anno.   
Richiuse gli occhi, affondando ancora di più, come se fosse possibile, i capelli nel cuscino.   
Accadde tutto in pochi secondi. Un senso di calore nel basso ventre si scaturì e mugolò leggermente. Si passò una mano sullo stomaco quando lo sentì. Alzò la testa e scostò il piumone pesante.   
Harry era tra le sue gambe e gli stava facendo un pompino. Spalancò gli occhi e "Harry..."  
Il riccio aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, stringendo ancora di più le labbra intorno alla sua erezione.   
Louis chiuse gli occhi e riaffondò la testa nel cuscino. Harry teneva gli occhi puntati su di lui, continuando a prestare attenzioni al suo membro, passando le labbra sulla punta, baciandolo e poi inglobandolo completamente. Louis gemette e strinse i suoi ricci tra una mano, con l'altra strinse le lenzuola sotto i loro corpi. I loro sguardi si incontrarono e Harry gemette, facendo vibrare la sua bocca intorno al suo membro. Continuò con diverse lappate fino a quando Louis non aumentò la presa trai suoi capelli. Si staccò e prese l'erezione in una mano, pompandola. Louis urlò il suo nome e venne nella sua mano e sul suo viso. Il riccio si tirò su e, guardandolo, si leccò le labbra.   
Louis ansimò, tirandoselo addosso e baciandogli le labbra. Harry sorrise e accolse la sua lingua tra le labbra. Il maggiore portò le mani sotto la sua t-shirt bianca e gli graffiò lievemente la schiena.   
Continuarono a baciarsi fino a togliersi il fiato, si staccarono per necessità. Louis prese un profondo respiro e l'altro disse solo "Buon compleanno, Louis."  
Il liscio sorrise e gli lasciò un bacio più veloce. "Era il mio regalo di compleanno?"  
"Beh, una parte. L'altra è ad Holmes Chapel."   
"Non voglio sapere. Che ore sono?"   
"Le 8.30." appurò Harry, stringendosi al suo petto.  
Louis sbuffò, accarezzando i ricci dell'altro. "Dio, tra mezz'ora dobbiamo scendere per la colazione."  
"Avevo paura che tua madre mi beccasse." rise malizioso il più piccolo, chiudendo gli occhi sotto il tocco gentile dell'altro.   
Louis sbuffò e "Hai chiuso la porta a chiave?"  
"No."  
"Sei serio?"  
"Sì."  
"Pensa se Harley fosse entrata."  
"Dai, non farmi sentire in colpa per un pompino."  
Louis scosse la testa e gli lasciò un bacio a fior di labbra. Harry sorrise, stringendosi ancora di più a lui. Louis lo baciò trai capelli.  
La porta della stanza si aprì e "Papà!" sentirono, seguito dalla sua camminata pesante.  
Louis si tirò su e lanciò uno sguardo a Harry che sorrise malizioso, imitandolo.   
"Io e papà stavamo proprio parlando che ci mancava una principessa con i piedi freddi!" esclamò Harry, prendendola in braccio e buttandola sotto le coperte, sentendo le sue risate. Louis iniziò a farle il solletico e lei saltò tra le braccia dell'altro.   
"Harry ha ragione, dove sono i tuoi calzini?" chiese fintamente arrabbiato.   
La bambina si mise le mani sulla bocca e "Li ha mangiati il letto!!"  
"Ma che cattivo!" esclamò Harry, accarezzandole le braccia.   
"Papà, guarda che ti ho fatto!" cambiò discorso lei, dando un foglio al padre.   
Louis rise e guardò il disegno. "Tesoro, è bellissimo. Questi siamo noi due?" chiese, sapendo già la risposta e indicando due delle tre figure che la bambina aveva riportato.   
"Ovvio papi, e questo è Harry. Lo vedi? Ha i capelli lunghi ed è più alto." continuò lei, sbilanciandosi ma rimanendo sempre tra le braccia del più giovane, indicando un'altra figura.   
Louis puntò gli occhi in quelli quasi commossi di Harry e "Grazie principessa, è bellissimo."   
Harley si strinse tra le coperte, in mezzo ai due adulti e chiuse gli occhioni azzurri. Harry si distese accanto a lei e la strinse, baciandola sulle guance. Il riccio non sapeva quando aveva acquisito quella confidenza con la bambina, ma lo sguardo di Louis non era di rimprovero, quindi chiuse gli occhi anche lui. Il più grande prese il telefono tra le mani e scattò una foto ai due.   
Sorrise e decise di prepararsi, scendendo in sala da pranzo.   
Si passò una mano trai capelli e sbattè gli occhi coperti dagli occhiali da vista.  
"Buongiorno."  
Sua madre si voltò e gli sorrise. I capelli raccolti in ordine e un completo elegante, anche se erano solo le nove di mattina e probabilmente non era ancora uscita di casa. "Auguri tesoro mio, ti voglio bene."  
"Anche io mamma, grazie." sorrise e le lasciò un bacio sulla guancia.  
"La mia nipotina?" chiese accigliata.  
"Dorme con Harry."  
La donna strabuzzò gli occhi e Louis si preparò mentalmente perchè sì, lo sapeva, sarebbe arrivato un discorso che lui non voleva sentire. "Lo fai dormire con tua figlia?"  
Eccola lì: la punta dell'iceberg. "Mi fido di Harry."  
"Oh, il mio fratellone innamorato!!!" esordì Lottie entrando e lasciando un bacio sulla guancia alla madre che, per la cronaca, non aveva ancora cambiato lo sguardo verso il figlio.  
"Finiscila."  
"Perchè loro non sono scesi?" chiese Lottie.  
"Sono stanchi."   
Johanna alzò le sopracciglia e "Beh? Tu lavori ogni giorno eppure sei qui."  
"Mamma, Harry mi piace. Per favore, non rovinare tutto."   
"Tesoro, tu sai che ti voglio bene. Hai un lavoro, una figlia bellissima e uno splendido appartamento, anche se troppo da "scapolo". Sai che quando hai fatto coming out io ti ho accettato, perchè sei mio figlio e non sono fatti miei chi ti porti a letto, ma hai una figlia e mi interessa con chi cresce mia nipote e-"  
"Harry è ok. Le prepara le verdure e lei le mangia senza fare storie. Legge le storie, mi aiuta a farle fare i compiti. Inoltre le insegna a riconoscere i fiori e- mi piace, mamma."  
"Cosa ti piace?" domandò Harry entrando nella stanza con Harley, ancora nel suo pigiamino, in braccio. Harry aveva i capelli raccolti in uno chignon, una maglietta bianca a maniche lunghe e i pantaloni del giorno prima. Ed era splendido.   
Louis boccheggiò e guardò subito sua madre che "Essere qui. Al mio Boo mancava la mamma. Vieni dalla nonna." continuò Johanna, prendendo la bambina e andando in cucina con lei.  
Harry le sorrise e si sedette accanto a lui. "Non sapevo se farle il bagnetto o lasciarla in pigiama, magari avrei dovuto, ma no-"  
Louis lo interruppe baciandolo. Gli accarezzò una guancia e fece scivolare la sua lingua tra le labbra del riccio. Harry mugolò per poi rilassarsi e assecondarlo.   
"Buongiorno, di nuovo." ghignò Louis.  
Harry spalancò gli occhi e si morse le labbra lucide. Louis gliele fissò e si riavvicinò, sentendo però la suoneria del cellulare. Harry sorrise imbarazzato e si mise composto sulla sedia.   
Louis rispose e allungò la mano verso il riccio. "Dimmi Eleanor." continuò, spingendosi Harry contro e facendolo sedere sulle sue gambe. Harry lo fulminò ma "Cosa vuol dire che non vieni?" gli impedì di rimproverarlo. Guardò il suo viso rigido, con la mascella serrata e lo sguardo duro. Non erano certo buone notizie. Harry portò un braccio intorno alle sue spalle per sorreggersi e Louis, contemporaneamente, gli passò una mano sulla schiena, delicatamente. Il riccio gli sorrise e si beò delle carezze lente dell'altro, cercando di non prestare attenzione ai "No El, non puoi fare così." Riattaccò Louis, lasciando l'iPhone sul tavolo e sbuffando, mandando la testa indietro.  
"Posso chiedere cos'è successo?" sussurrò il riccio, cercando di non alterare ancora di più il suo umore.   
"Era Eleanor."  
"Ti ha chiamato per ricordarti che non viene?"  
"No. Mi ha detto che non potrà andare al ricevimento con gli insegnanti di Harley."  
"Perchè?"  
"Problemi al ristorante."  
"Vabbè, tu non puoi andare?"  
"Harry, io sono il capo, posso fare ciò che voglio." spiegò rigido Louis, passando una mano sulle sue cosce. "Ma sai, io non ho un buon rapporto con le insegnanti..."  
"Vena punk?" rise Harry, facendo apparire un sorriso anche sulla bocca dell'altro.   
"Ho passato più tempo con il preside del mio liceo che con mio padre."  
Harry accarezzò il viso del più grande e fece dolcemente "Ehi, non so se può esserti utile, ma se vuoi ti accompagno io."  
Louis gli sorrise e "Lo apprezzerei molto."  
Harry rise in risposta e gli lasciò un bacio veloce sulle labbra.   
"Non mi hai detto che ne pensi della casa."  
"Louis, più che casa è una villa." rise. "Mi piace, è molto grande e luminosa. E amo il giardino, ci sono dei fiori stupendi."  
"Immaginavo ti sarebbe piaciuto. Il giardiniere non c'è al momento, ma quando vorrai parlarci dimmelo."  
"Il giardiniere, la cameriera..."  
"Lo so, lo so: cosa tipica da ricchi."  
"Io non vi giudico."  
Louis sbuffò, facendo ridere Harry.   
Harley corse nella stanza, nella loro direzione, seguita da Johanna.   
"La nostra principessa preferita!" esclamò Harry.  
"Con un nuovo vestito, regalo in anticipo?" chiese Louis accigliandosi leggermente, guardando sua madre.  
"Non posso fare il bagno a mia nipote e regalarle un vestito? Harry caro, abbiamo delle sedie comode, potresti usarle.  
Harry arrossì e fece per alzarsi, quando Louis gli arpionò una coscia, fulminando sua madre.   
"Inoltre mi ha detto che ha un vestito nuovo." continuò Johanna, nascondendo la faccia piccata per il comportamento del figlio.  
"Sì, Selena gliene ha regalato uno." spiegò Louis, guardando la bambina che riprendeva i pennarelli abbandonati in sala il giorno prima.  
"Selena?" chiese Johanna, non sicura della pronuncia.   
"Una mia amica e collega di Harry."  
"Sì, lavora al bar con me." fece sbrigativo Harry, sotto lo sguardo calmo di Louis e quello tagliente della donna.  
"Che tipo di bar è?" chiese Lottie, seguita da Fizzie. Si misero sedute al tavolo e si versarono un bicchiere di latte.  
"Beh, è un cafè di giorno; serviamo dolci, tea e caffè, tipo Starbucks diciamo. Però è anche un locale: musica dal vivo o no, roba del genere."  
"Quindi sai fare gli cocktail?" domandò curiosa Lottie. Gli occhi severi della donna erano passati, grazie al cielo, a lei.  
"Sì." asserì sicuro il riccio.  
"Mi fai un mojito?"  
"Lottie!" esclamarono madre e figlio contemporaneamente.  
"Che c'è? Non ora, mia madre è ancora sveglia, ma va a letto presto, tranquillo." spiegò lei, ammiccando nella sua direzione. Harry sorrise e arrossì. 

Passarono la giornata in salotto, tutti insieme. Harley colorava sdraiata sul tappeto con le gemelle, Lottie e Fizzie che studiavano sedute su un divano e Harry e Louis che guardavano la televisione, seduti sull'altro. Johanna e Dan erano fuori a fare chissà cosa e l'atmosfera era calma e tranquilla. Louis accarezzò i capelli di Harry che se ne stava accocolato contro di lui perchè "Harry, non ti preoccupare di mia madre, vuole fare la cattiva ma in realtà gli piaci."  
Louis inoltre gli aveva detto che Zayn e Liam, per le vacanze, non venivano dalla famiglia del primo. Rimanevano sempre a Londra o andavano dai parenti dell'altro, nel West Midlands, e quindi non c'era mai niente da fare lì. Harry passava lo sguardo dal film alla bambina che muoveva le gambe piegate.  
Non si sentiva così bene da molto tempo.   
Dopo cena si scambiarono i regali, visto che Louis e Harry il giorno dopo non ci sarebbero stati.   
Harry ricevette un vaso rosa antico perchè "Non sapevo cosa poteva piacerti. So che ti piacciono i fiori, spero che ti piaccia." e Harry sorrise, ringraziando la famiglia Tomlinson con un bacio sulla guancia. Louis ringraziò sua madre con lo sguardo e dette gli altri regali alla sua famiglia.   
Poi arrivò il turno di Harley e "Piccola, io e tuo nonno abbiamo un regalo un po' particolare per te."  
Padre e figlia alzarono lo sguardo e si accigliarono contemporaneamente. Dan sorrise e andò in giardino, tenendo la porta aperta. Louis fece per chiedere a sua madre ma fu interrotto da uno zampettio e "Cagnolino!" urlò sua figlia con gli occhi felici. Harry e Louis spalancarono gli occhi; il primo sorrise e il secondo invece "Mamma, perchè?"  
"Perchè ha troppi giochi e pennarelli, per non parlare dei vestiti. Un cucciolo le farà bene."   
Louis scosse la testa scettico e guardò Harry che lo affiancò. "Louis, credo che tua madre abbia ragione. Lo sai che è molto solitaria e le piace molto stare in casa: un cucciolo può farle compagnia."  
Louis sbuffò e "Ti piace tesoro?"  
Harley annuì; il piccolo cucciolo di dalmata stava scodinzolando davanti a lei, che era seduta sul pavimento. Iniziò a girarle intorno e a leccarle il viso, facendola ridere. Louis scosse la testa e "Va bene, possiamo tenerlo."  
La bambina non l'ascoltava nemmeno e Harry si sedette accanto a lei. "Allora, come lo chiamiamo questo piccolino?"  
"Non lo so." biascicò lei, accarezzandolo e ridendo per la sua coda che si muoveva.  
"Beh, possiamo chiamarlo Macchia o-"  
"Papà, è banale!" esclamò la bambina, rimproverandolo. In risposta il padre alzò le mani al cielo, facendo ridere l'altro ragazzo.  
La piccola lo accarezzò ancora un po' e "Oreo!"  
"Cosa, piccola?"  
"Lo chiamiamo Oreo, posso?"  
"Certo tesoro. Abbiamo già preso tutto il necessario." concluse Dan, affiancando sua moglie.   
E così Louis sbuffò, per l'ennesima volta, e raggiunse sua figlia sul pavimento, giocando con il nuovo arrivato in casa Tomlinson.

Il giorno dopo Harry, Louis e Harley erano di nuovo nella Jeep del riccio, in strada per Holmes Chapel. Avevano chiesto a Harley se preferiva rimanere a casa, a giocare con il suo nuovo cucciolo, ma lei aveva scosso i suoi codini scuri e ora stavano cantando le canzoni Disney.   
Arrivarono a casa Styles per l'ora di pranzo. Louis notò che la famiglia di Harry abitava in una casa molto più piccola della sua, ma era comunque ben curata e allegra. Scesero dalla macchina e non fecero in tempo a suonare il campanello che "Harry!" lo salutò una donna dai capelli neri.   
Harry sorrise e "Ciao mamma."  
La donna le accarezzò il volto, lasciandogli dei baci sulle guance. Il riccio arrossì e poi si voltò verso l'altro adulto. "Mamma, questo è Louis."  
"Piacere di conoscerla, signora Styles."  
"Oh per favore, sono solo Anne. E questa piccolina chi è?"  
La bambina si nascose dietro le gambe del padre, che sorrise e "Ehi, dì ciao Harley."  
"Ciao Harley." squittì, stringendosi al collo del padre e facendo ridere la donna.  
"Scusala, è un po' timida." la riprese gentilmente il padre.  
"Magari riesce a sciogliersi con i tuoi biscotti." esclamò Harry sorridendole.  
"Biscotti?" chiese la bambina, alzando la testa castana.  
"Al cioccolato e burro di arachidi, ne vuoi uno?" domandò la donna, guardandola voltarsi subito verso il padre, chiedendogli il permesso.  
Louis si sciolse, come faceva sempre, sotto quello sguardo e "Va bene, ma solo uno, non rovinarti l'appetito." fece muovendo un passo, ma la bambina si sporse verso la donna, chiedendole silenziosamente di prenderla in braccio. Il volto della donna si illuminò e Louis capì da chi Harry avesse preso quel meraviglioso sorriso e il luccichio felice dei suoi occhi. La donna la prese in braccio ed entrarono in casa, chiacchierando sottovoce e ridendo.   
Harry guardò felice sua madre con la bambina, poi si voltò verso Louis e "Mia madre ama i bambini, Harley starà bene."  
Louis annuì e scaricò un borsone e la borsa di Harley, seguendo il riccio in casa.   
E, anche se lui era abituato a case più grandi, rimase senza parole. Quella casa trasmetteva ricordi e tradizioni in ogni angolo. L'atmosfera natalizia manifestata dall'albero, più piccolo di quello di casa Tomlinson – avevano la megalomania nel sangue – ma comunque ben addobbato e luminoso. C'erano decorazioni a tema come fiocchi di neve, renne e babbi natale ovunque, ma la casa non appariva pacchiana, solo, beh, calorosa. Notò anche i centrotavola rossi e bianchi e sorrise. Casa sua, pur essendo piena di addobbi, non era così accogliente.   
Anne rientrò in salotto e gli servì un bicchiere di vino rosso.  
Amava già quella donna.  
"Allora, Gemma arriverà tra poco. Harry, da bravo, fagli vedere la casa."  
Harry sbuffò e salì le scale, seguito subito da Louis. Entrarono nella stanza del riccio e sorrise, notando che sprigionava Harry ovunque. C'erano foto di lui e della sua famiglia, foto e posters, odore di vaniglia e toni chiari e caldi. Louis osservò attentamente ogni minimo dettaglio e notò una vetrinetta con dei trofei. Si mise a leggere e "Scrivevi poesie?"  
"Oh, sì, e non solo. Poesie, racconti, fiabe..."  
"Non me l'hai mai detto."  
Harry lo guardò, quasi scusandosi e passando le sue braccia intorno ai fianchi, facendo aderire il suo petto alla schiena dell'altro. "Non lo ritenevo importante."  
"Ma io voglio sapere tutto di te."  
"Davvero?"  
"Certo Signor primo premio alla gara di scrittura creativa."   
Harry rise e gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia. "Inglese era la mia materia preferita. Non ero bravo a scuola, non avevo molta voglia di studiare."  
"Lo dici a me?" rise Louis, voltandosi e baciandolo.   
La portà si spalancò e "Dov'è il mio fratellino preferito?!" esclamò una ragazza, entrando.   
Harley era sulle sue spalle e stava ridendo. La ragazza aveva i capelli lunghi e biondi, con le punte lilla, un vestito chiaro e delle scarpe basse. E avevo lo stesso sorriso che, Louis ormai l'aveva capito, era una caratteristica comune in quella famiglia.  
"Ciao Gemma, come stai? Non ci vediamo o sentiamo da così tanto, come stai?"  
"Bene fratellino, con una bambina sulle spalle, ma bene."  
"Scusala, è timida ma se si affeziona è la fine." fece Louis, prendendola tra le sue braccia. "Comunque, io sono Louis." continuò porgendole la mano.   
"Gemma, piacere. Spero di non aver interrotto niente." ghignò maliziosa la ragazza, guardando il fratello.  
"Oh no, tranquilla. Stavamo parlando dei trofei di scrittura." fece lui tranquillo ma leggermente rosso nel viso.   
"Ovvio." rise lei, uscendo dalla stanza e tornando in cucina per aiutare sua madre. 

Pranzarono in pace, tutti con gli occhi puntati sulla piccola di casa che rideva e parlava con Gemma.   
Nel pomeriggio Harry prese le chiavi della macchina e portò padre e figlia a visitare la cittadina. Dopo qualche minuto in macchina Harry parcheggiò davanti ad un negozio di giocattoli e "Harry, perchè siamo qui?"  
Harry non gli rispose, si avviò alla porta del negozio e "Buon Natale, Harley."  
La bambina entrò a corsa nel negozio e iniziò a guardare tutti i giochi.  
"Harry?"  
"Mia madre è la proprietaria di un negozio di giocattoli. Lei è la direttrice e io volevo aspettare a comprare un regalo. Ho aspettato di vedere gli altri e poi ho deciso di farle scegliere cosa prendere."  
"Ma non dovresti, io no-"   
"Stai zitto e falle fare la bambina." biascicò lui, prendendolo per mano e iniziando a girare per il negozio, sorridendogli ogni tanto. Trovarono Harley nel reparto delle Barbie, mentre giocava con una casa delle bambole messa in esposizione. Harry le sorrise e prese una scatola, prendendola poi per mano. Louis prese l'altra mano e si avviarono fuori.   
Si sentiva così tranquillo. Sua figlia felice nonostante l'assenza di sua madre, Harry che gli sorrideva adorante e lo baciava, stringendolo. Si sentiva benissimo.   
Tornarono a casa e Anne lasciò che Harley montasse la casa nel salotto, aiutata da Gemma. Harry le passò una barbie nuova di zecca, facendole l'occhiolino sotto lo sguardo di rimprovero di Louis.   
Ripartirono Louis e Harry, sempre con Harry alla guida. Louis fissò ancora le strade della cittadina senza fiatare, fino a quando non si fermarono in.. un'officina?  
"Perchè siamo qui?"  
"Per il tuo regalo, no?" fece sorridendo sornione Harry uscendo dalla jeep.  
Louis lo seguì con lo sguardo confuso, lo guardò parlare con un ragazzo, che poi scoprì essere suo cugino, e che li portò davanti ad una moto.  
"Oh mio Dio, è una Davidson! Oh Dio, è uguale a quella che avevo io, impossibile!"  
Harry rise e "Vuoi farci un giro?"  
Louis si girò e "Styles, tu sai come conquistare il cuore di un uomo."  
Harry arrossì e seguì l'uomo, prendendo due caschi. Louis salutò il signore e, prima di infilarsi il casco, prese il volto di Harry tra le mani, baciandolo.   
Louis mise in moto e Harry si strinse, sedendosi dietro di lui, appena saliti sopra. Louis sorrise non appena sentì il rombo potente della moto. Harry gli indicò la strada, stringendogli i fianchi.  
Dopo aver girato per un'oretta e mezzo Harry gli suggerì di fermarsi nel bar che visitava sempre quando andava al liceo. Parcheggiarono la moto e Louis, prima di scendere, si guardò nello specchietto, rimettendosi in ordine il ciuffo. Harry sbuffò, spintonandolo verso l'entrata.   
Entrarono e Louis ordinò e pagò da bere per entrambi. Vide Harry parlare con delle signore anziane, dicendogli che stava bene e che era tornato per le vacanze. Lo aspettò e gli sorrise, consegnandogli il suo caffè. Si misero a parlare per un po', del fatto che quando era più piccolo lavorava lì dopo la scuola e che conosceva praticamente tutti lì.   
Uscirono dopo più di mezz'ora, mano nella mano che si sorridevano.  
Harry si appoggiò alla moto, trascinandosi Louis addosso e baciandolo. Louis indugiò; erano pur sempre in un luogo pubblico nella piccola cittadina di Holmes Chapel. Infatti il maggiore si irrigidì quando sentì un "Ehi, guarda chi si vede." indirizzato a loro.   
Louis strinse la presa sui fianchi di Harry che si staccò e gli sussurrò un "ci penso io".  
Si girò e "Ciao Chuck."  
"Sei tornato dalla grande Londra, come mai?"  
"Sai, è Natale anche per me."  
"Ricordo quando festeggiavamo Natale insieme, mi piaceva..."  
"Mi dispiace, ma lo era per te, non per me. Ora scusami, ma devo andare." fece calmo Harry, distanziandosi. Non riuscì a muovere molti passi perchè una mano gli bloccò il polso e sentì un fiato caldo addosso.  
"Io non me ne sono dimenticato, Harry..." sussurrò, muovendo il viso sul suo collo.   
E niente. Harry non sentì nient'altro se non un tonfo di un corpo pesante che cadeva per terra e una mano che lo trascinava via. Guardò Louis che gli porgeva il casco e che lo aspettava per andare via. Salì sulla moto veloce e insieme andarono via. Il maggiore guidò veloce, come non aveva mai fatto, tornando all'officina.  
Harry scese dalla moto e bloccò il corpo dell'altro che ancora non era sceso. "Cosa ti è preso?"  
"Io non lo so, io...mi dispiace." sbuffò Louis, passandosi le mani trai capelli.  
"Gli hai tirato un pugno!" esclamò Harry, strabuzzando gli occhi.  
"Non fare l'hippie contro la violenza, io l'ho fatto per te!" sbottò Louis irato.  
"Per me?" chiese incredulo il riccio.  
"Ero geloso, Harry. Ero geloso. Come ti stava vicino, come ti ha preso...come ha cercato di baciarti."  
"Louis..." sussurrò Harry, abbassando lo sguardo.   
"Scusami se dopo questi mesi pensavo di...non so, avere l'esclusiva."  
Harry mise su un sorriso amaro. "Avere l'esclusiva? Non sono una notizia appena uscita."  
"Lo so, Harry. Io...mi dispiace."  
Harry gli alzò la testa e lo fissò negli occhi. "Dimmelo Louis. So cosa vuoi dirmi, dimmelo e basta."  
Louis fissò le sue labbra e i suoi occhi e "Sei mio, Harry."  
Harry arrossì e si lanciò sulle sue labbra, rischiando seriamente di perdere l'equilibrio e cadere con la moto, ma Louis non si staccò; scese – controllando che fosse stabile – e si avvinghiò ancora di più al corpo dell'altro. Harry sorrise e "Allora, ti è piaciuto il regalo?"  
Louis annuì. "Grazie Harry."  
"Mio cugino dovrà fare un trasporto a Londra a inizio gennaio, dove deve consegnarla?"  
Louis si accigliò e "Cosa?"  
"La moto. Hai capito che è tua?"  
"...Certo."  
Harry scoppiò a ridere, mettendo in risalto le fossette e spalancando gli occhi. "Oh Dio, non l'avevi capito. Oh Dio, pensavi che fosse solo un giro in moto?!"  
"...No." continuò con lo stesso tono il maggiore, allontanandosi.  
"Questa è tua, Louis."  
"Non posso accettare."  
"Perchè no? So già che tu mi avrai fatto un regalo più costoso di questo. E fidati, non è costata così tanto come pensi."  
"Pensavo di averti fatto un bel regalo, ma ora non ne sono così sicuro."  
"Lascialo decidere a me." sorrise Harry, baciandogli la guancia e salendo in macchina.

"Allora Harley, sei sicura?"  
Sua figlia, buona e adorabile, stava facendo i capricci perchè voleva dormire con Gemma. La ragazza non le aveva detto ovviamente di no perchè "Andiamo, è un'adorabile principessa!" ma Louis era scettico.  
La bambina annuì e lui sospirò, lasciandole un bacio sulla fronte e accarezzandole i capelli, per poi vederla tra le braccia di Gemma. "Tranquillo Louis, le racconterò una fiaba e poi andremo a letto, promesso."  
Louis la ringraziò ed entrò nella stanza di Harry, che lo stava aspettando sotto le coperte e rideva.  
"Starà bene."  
"Harley? Oh sì. Tua sorella? Un po' meno."  
Harry rise e lo baciò lentamente una volta sotto le coperte con lui. Louis si staccò perchè "Devo darti il tuo regalo di Natale."  
Harry sorrise aspettando che tornasse tra le coperte. Si mise a sedere e aprì la scatola lunga che gli stava porgendo. I suoi occhi si illuminarono e "Lou..."  
Due biglietti aerei per Amsterdam, andata e ritorno per due persone. Si era ricordato di quella volta, al bar, quando disse che non era mai stato ad Amsterdam e aveva sorriso imbarazzato.   
Riportò lo sguardo sull'altro ragazzo che gli sorrideva imbarazzato e con lo sguardo basso.  
"Speravo di averti stupito, ma sei stato tu a stupirmi...." fece lui, tirandosi un filo quasi inesistente della sua tuta.   
Harry non sapeva cosa dire quindi, beh, lo aveva stupito e come. "Beh, ci sarà una prossima volta, no?"  
"Una prossima volta?"  
Harry si morse il labbro e balbettò. Louis sorrise e "Non vedo l'ora che ci sia una prossima volta, Harry." sussurrò, passandogli le mani sotto la leggera maglietta a mezze maniche che il riccio portava. Sussultò Harry sotto il tocco delicato dell'altro, specialmente quando la fece passare sopra la testa, togliendogliela. Louis squadrò il suo petto glabro, decorato da quei tatuaggi neri e spessi. Louis passò poi lo sguardo sul suo viso. Le labbra dischiuse e lucide e gli occhi che lo fissavano, leggermente spalancati. Si fissarono per poco, in silenzio, facendo scontrare il verde luminoso, brillante, di Harry con l'azzurro leggermente grigiastro di Louis. Il riccio indugiò leggermente, fissando il corpo dell'altro sul suo. Louis aggrottò lievemente le sopracciglia ma, prima che potesse parlare, il minore si fiondò sulle sue labbra, tirandolo verso di lui. Louis gli strinse possessivamente i fianchi, facendo scontrare le loro erezioni, ancora coperte da dei pantaloni della tuta. Gemettero a quel contatto e Louis arpionò l'elastico dei suoi pantaloni, liberandosene e poi facendo la stessa cosa con quelli del riccio. Guardò l'erezione del riccio, ancora racchiusa nei boxer aderenti e mosse le mani verso quell'ultimo indumento, quando si sentì ribaltato.  
Harry era a cavalcioni su di lui; le sue gambe lunghe piegate intorno al suo corpo, il busto piegato verso di lui e le braccia a reggerlo. Vide i capelli lunghi e ricci cascare sul suo viso, quasi mossi a rallentatore. Sorrisero entrambi per quella scena e Louis si tirò su, togliendosi l'elastico rosa di sua figlia dal polso e tirandogli indietro i capelli. Il riccio lo ringraziò con un sorriso e un bacio famelico, un incontro di lingue e denti. Harry gli sfilò i pantaloni e i boxer, in un colpo solo. Si imbarazzò perchè sembrava quasi non fosse quella la sua intenzione e Louis, in risposta, si tolse la maglietta e la lanciò in un angolo buio della stanza, ributtandosi famelico sulle sue labbra e stringendogli il sedere, ancora ricoperto da quel fine tessuto.   
Pochi secondi dopo anche quelli fecero la stessa fine degli altri vestiti.  
Louis aveva ribaltato di nuovo le posizioni e aveva iniziato a baciare il suo corpo, partendo dal collo niveo dove tirò la pelle con i denti, sentendo il riccio gemere sotto di lui e le sue unghie nella schiena. Scese poi sul petto, dove prestò molta attenzione ai suoi capezzoli e passò la lingua su quell'enorme tatuaggio che raffigurava una falena. Sentì lo sguardo del riccio e poi un "Lou...", un sussurro, una richiesta. Fece scontrare i loro sguardi e non aveva bisogno di altre parole.   
Fece passare le sue gambe lunghe intorno ai suoi fianchi e, tenendo lo sguardo su di lui, iniziò a prepararlo con un dito. Tenne lo sguardo fisso su di lui per tutta la preparazione, notando il momento esatto nel quale il dolore si tramutò in piacere, notando anche il modo in cui si muoveva contro le dita dentro di lui. Un altro sussurro, un "Ti prego." appena accennato.   
Louis lo guardò e "Preservativi?"   
E sembrò, guardandolo, che avesse rotto tutta la magia che si era creata. "Louis...io sono pulito."  
Annuì sorridendogli, cercando di non rompere quel momento. Anche Louis era pulito, lo sapeva perchè non aveva frequentato molte persone negli ultimi anni e perchè andava sempre a farsi i controlli.   
Riportò lo sguardo su Harry e gli strinse i fianchi, entrando dentro di lui. Entrambi gemettero; Louis per il calore che stava sentendo, il riccio era così stretto e caldo intorno a lui, e Harry per la sensazione di pienezza che invadeva tutto il suo corpo. Louis iniziò a muoversi lentamente dentro di lui, seguendo ad ogni spinta le espressioni del riccio. Solo quando Harry iniziò a muoversi intorno a lui decise di aumentare le spinte, facendole diventare più forti. Il riccio gemette ad ogni spinta, arpionandosi alla schiena di Louis che, lo sapeva, avrebbe sentito le impronte graffianti per molto tempo. Quando, dopo una spinta più decisa, si accorse che il riccio aveva reagito in modo diverso ghignò e colpì di nuovo quel punto, sempre più forte.   
E poi, eccolo, quel "Louis..." sussurrato con voce roca, mentre riprendeva a respirare profondamente. Louis venne poco dopo dentro di lui, un gemito più forte e si accasciò di fianco a lui.   
Harry notò come i suoi capelli si erano scomposti solo ora, le labbra aperte da dove uscivano dei respiri profondi e il petto che si muoveva velocemente.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po', non volendo ancora parlare di quello che era successo.   
Solo dopo il riccio prese parola e "Louis?"  
Il liscio si voltò verso di lui e si specchiò negli occhi verdi. "Sì?"  
"Grazie per i biglietti."  
Sorrise imbarazzato come l'altro e "Grazie a te, Harry."

"Dai, io non ci credo!" esclamò ridendo il riccio.   
Erano rimasti svegli per tutta la notte a parlare, baciarsi e amarsi. Harry aveva tirato su la testa dal petto dell'altro, tenendosi su con un braccio piegato e guardandolo. Louis sbuffò della sua espressione. "Sono serio, Harry."  
"Andiamo, non ci credo che non ti sei mai masturbato pensando ad un uomo."  
Il riccio gli aveva posto quella domanda e non sembrava voler cambiare discorso. Si era imputato che doveva saperlo e gli aveva impedito perfino di muoversi per andare in bagno.   
"Per tutta la mia adolescenza ho avuto una ragazza, non avevo bisogno di segarmi."  
Harry si tirò su e si sedette sui suoi fianchi, guardandolo.   
"Un altro round?" ghignò Louis, portando la mano sul fianco che però mancò, per i movimenti dell'altro.  
"Non finchè non mi avrai detto la verità."  
"Harry!"  
"Dai, non lo dirò a nessuno."  
Louis si morse un labbro nervoso e "Va bene, è successo, ma solo una volta."  
Harry sorrise e si ributtò addosso a lui, sentendo subito le braccia dell'altro intorno ai fianchi. Appoggiò i palmi aperti sul suo petto e tirò su la testa per guardarlo. "Lo sapevo, chi è? Un tuo vecchio amico? Non è Zayn, vero?"  
Louis scoppiò a ridere e "Non è Zayn, è un personaggio famoso."  
"Attore? Cantante? Non dirmi che era uno degli NSYNC perchè non ci credo che-"  
"David Robert Joseph Beckham."  
"Dovevo immaginarmelo." sentenziò il riccio.  
Louis rise leggermente e se lo strinse al petto, accarezzandogli la schiena e fissando il soffitto. "Avevo più o meno diciassette anni e non mi ricordo neanche perchè mi trovai davanti una sua pubblicità. Aveva quegli addominali e-Dio, la migliore sega della mia vita."  
Harry sorrise, ritornò sul suo corpo e "Un altro round, signor Beckham?"  
Louis sorrise e "Stupiscimi, Victoria."

*


	6. Sesta parte.

*

 

Gennaio aveva colpito con il suo freddo e la negatività del dopo feste. Tutti riprendevano a lavorare, Londra si spogliava lentamente di quelle luci e tornava ad essere la quotidiana Londra.

E Louis Tomlinson era stranamente in ritardo mentre parcheggiava la sua macchina nel parcheggio della scuola di sua figlia. Lui e Harry entrarono veloci nella scuola e sorrisero.

Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia e "Louis?"  
"Sì, mando mia figlia in una scuola privata."

Harry sorrise perchè Louis riusciva sempre a capirlo, stupidaggini e no. Lo seguì verso i corridoi color bordeaux ed entrò in una stanza, dove una giovane donna li guardava sorridente.

"Lei deve essere il Signor Tomlinson, il padre di Harley."  
"Sono io e lui è Harry Styles."

La donna non sembrava voler andare oltre, visto che sorrise senza fare domande e "Allora Signor Tomlinson, parliamo prima dei corsi che sua figlia segue. Ottimo in inglese, ha una buona padronanza della lingua pur essendo al primo anno, un po' di problemi in matematica, ma niente di serio, non si preoccupi..."

Parlò di alcune lezioni che Harley seguiva – e Harry inoltre scoprì che la bambina seguiva anche un corso di francese - passando poi ad un altro genere di corsi. "Allora, parliamo della sua materia preferita ovviamente: arte."

Louis e Harry sorrisero insieme guardando la donna che gli porgeva una cartella rosa con il nome della bambina scritto sopra. "Io vi consiglierei di iscriverla ad un corso di disegno avanzato. Potete ovviamente notare e saprete già che vostra figlia è bravissima a disegnare."  
Louis annuì, tenendo lo sguardo sui disegni, incoraggiando la donna a continuare. Nessuno dei due la corresse, eppure entrambi avevano sentito bene quella parola. Controllarono ancora dei disegni per poi renderli all'insegnante.

"Posso dire che vostra figlia, scolasticamente parlando, è un diamante. Risponde bene, chiede sempre il permesso, non disturba mai le lezioni...però alcune insegnanti sono preoccupate per lei."

"Perchè?" chiese aspro Louis, stringendo la mano al riccio.

"Ecco, non parla molto con i bambini della sua classe. Comprendiamo che sia molto timida, davvero, ma non sembra neanche intenzionata a passare del tempo con loro."

"Con nessuno di loro?" domandò più calmo Harry, accarezzando le nocche dell'altro.

"Beh, a parte qualche suo compagno della classe di francese, non proprio."

"Sappiamo che Harley è una bambina molto timida e che non si fida molto a primo impatto, lei ha dei consigli su cosa potremmo fare?" continuò il più piccolo.  
"Beh, non voglio certo insegnarvi come fare i genitori, ma so che il compleanno della bambina arriverà tra poco e magari una festa con tutti i suoi compagni potrebbe aiutarla."

I due adulti annuirono e salutarono poi la donna, stringendole la mano e uscendo dall'edificio.

Harry si sistemò il cappellino grigio sulla testa e poi arpionò il braccio di Louis. "Secondo me quella del compleanno è una buona idea."  
"Non so, sai? Ho paura che poi non venga nessuno e che dovrò essere io a spiegare a mia figlia che non c'è niente di sbagliato in lei e che ci sono molte persone che le vogliono bene."

Harry sorrise; se c'era una cosa di Louis che amava più di tutte era ovviamente il rapporto con sua figlia e il suo modo protettivo di comportarsi. "Lo so, ma proviamoci. Potremmo farla al cafè. Penseremo a tutto noi, tu devi solo darmi la lista degli invitati e, nel caso non dovesse presentarsi nessuno, le diremo che era una festa solo con noi e gli zii."  
"Mentire a mia figlia, che bello."

"Le menti quando le dici di Babbo Natale e altre cavolate varie; fidati di me."

"Me ne pentirò ma va bene, accetto."  
Harry fece spuntare le sue fossette e "Il giorno del suo compleanno?"  
"Il primo di febbraio." rispose automatico l'altro, entrando in macchina.

Harry sorrise e "Anche il mio. Cioè, è anche il mio compleanno, il primo di febbraio."

Louis spalancò gli occhi perchè, certo che lo sapeva. Sapeva che sua figlia e Harry erano nati quel giorno, non aveva mai collegato che fosse lo stesso giorno. Si schiaffeggiò mentalmente e "Lo so."  
"Non è vero, non lo sapevi." rise smagliante.

"Lo sapevo, è solo che...non me lo ricordavo."

Harry rise nel vederlo impacciato. Non accadeva mai che il più grande fosse impacciato o imbarazzato e, quelle rare volte che accadeva, si divertiva. Guardò la strada davanti a lui e "Ehm, senti Louis, per quello che ha detto l'insegnante, io..."  
"Perchè ha detto che è nostra figlia?" chiese lui, fermandosi ad un semaforo.  
Harry annuì imbarazzato. "Vuoi sapere che ne penso?" fece poi, lanciando uno sguardo veloce alla strada e avvicinandosi al suo viso. "Che è la cosa migliore successa oggi." sussurrò sulle sue labbra.

 

 

*


	7. Settima parte.

*

 

Gennaio passò velocemente, il compleanno di Harry e Harley era passato solo da pochi giorni. Louis portò Harley al bar e la vide sorridere non appena Harry le baciò le guance e le diede la sua coroncina di fiori rosa – "I cappellini di carta sono troppo comuni, Lou!" - e andò poi a salutare tutti i suoi compagni di scuola. Erano venuti tutti al suo compleanno e al padre si scaldò il cuore vedendo il sorriso di sua figlia mentre parlava con gli altri bambini.

Harry aveva preparato le coroncine per tutti, anche per i maschietti – "I fiori non sono solo per le femmine, anche per noi maschietti. Guarda che muscoli che ha quel ragazzo, eppure ha una coroncina di fiori blu trai capelli." spiegò Harry ai bambini maschi, indicandogli Liam che stava parlando con Zayn; entrambi avevano delle coroncine di fiori trai capelli e non gli poteva essere più grato. Alcune mamme erano rimaste alla festa e Louis le ringraziò personalmente, anche per aver assecondato l'idea dei fiori di Harry. Ed è lì che Louis conobbe Sebastian.

Sebastian era un bambino di 8 anni. Nazionalità francese, occhi verdi e capelli neri. Parlò con la madre e scoprì che era una specie di migliore amico per sua figlia. Scoprì che Sebastian, proprio come sua figlia, non aveva molti amici, definito strano dagli altri bambini perchè "non parlava bene". I due si erano conosciuti nella classe di francese e si aiutavano molto, facevano spesso disegni e progetti insieme. La madre, Julia, gli spiegò che lei era inglese, mentre il padre di Sebastian era francese e, una volta sposati, si trasferirono in Francia; poi si erano lasciati prima che il figlio iniziasse le elementari. Litigarono molto e lei decise di tornare a Londra, prendendosi un anno per combattere con l'affidamento di suo figlio, vincendo la causa e trasferendosi definitivamente insieme ai suoi genitori. Spiegò che era per questo che suo figlio era al primo anno. Louis le sorrise e le lasciò il suo biglietto da visita, dicendole che sarebbe stato più che felice di farli incontrare durante la settimana.

Selena e Niall portarono poi la torta sul tavolo, aspettando che Harley arrivasse. Si fece prendere in braccio da Harry e insieme soffiarono sulle candeline della torta, ridendo.

La sera stessa Louis portò i due a cena nel ristorante che Harry aveva adocchiato e lo supplicava di portarcelo. La bambina parlò a lungo della giornata appena passata e i due adulti si bearono di tutte le chiacchiere, sentendo molte volte il nome di Sebastian uscire fuori dalle sue labbra.

Louis costrinse – senza molti sforzi – Harry a rimanere a dormire da lui e, dopo aver messo a letto Harley, gli diede il suo personale regalo di compleanno.

Ora era il 12 di febbraio, due giorni prima di San Valentino e il bar non poteva andare meglio. A Niall erano stati commissionati diversi dolci e stava letteralmente impazzendo (più di una volta infatti Selena gli aveva allungato un bicchiere di vodka per farlo calmare).

Il biondo era particolarmente nervoso quel giorno; aveva seguito il consiglio di Harry, aveva deciso di provare ad uscire con qualcuno. Harry voleva bene a Selena come se fosse sua sorella, ma voleva bene anche a Niall e gli dispiaceva vederlo struggersi dietro una ragazza che non lo guardava neanche, specialmente perchè ora stava uscendo con un ragazzo e la cosa sembrava farsi seria. Si chiamava Ben, aveva 30 anni ed era alto, molto alto. Bel fisico, nè troppo pompato nè mingherlino, e Selena sembrava davvero interessata a continuare quella relazione con lui.

Niall quindi quella sera aveva un appuntamento, grazie ad Harry, con una cliente del locale che, a detta del riccio, era interessata al conoscerlo meglio.

Becky si era appena laureata in architettura, aveva i capelli rossi e ricci, le lentiggini e gli occhi scuri nascosti dalla montatura pesante. Aveva scoperto, uscendoci quella sera, che avevano molte cose in comune: la passione per la letteratura, entrambi avevano origini irlandesi e dei genitori molto pressanti. La portò fuori a cena e pagò lui, ovviamente – i signori Horan avevano cresciuto un gentiluomo, eh! - e la riaccompagnò a casa a piedi.

Erano le undici e mezzo quando Niall tornò al bar, trovando però una sorpresa.

Selena seduta davanti la porta del bar che finiva la sua sigaretta. Le gambe nude distese sul marciapiede, un vestitino bianco, ora sicuramente sporco, e il giacchetto di pelle, troppo leggero per quel periodo. Si avvicinò e "Sel? Che ci fai qui fuori?"

"Ho dimenticato le chiavi. Stavo aspettando che qualcuno rientrasse e tu sei il primo; Harry è da Louis e non volevo disturbarlo, Nick è Cristo solo sa dove."

Niall annuì e le porse la mano, aiutandola ad alzarsi. La ragazza lo ringraziò con un sorriso.

Il viso del biondo si incupì. "Sel, che hai fatto al labbro?" chiese non togliendo lo sguardo dal suo labbro inferiore, leggermente sbucciato.

"Niente, tranquillo. Dai, entriamo." fece lei, cercando di rubargli le chiavi di mano.

Niall spostò la mano, continuando a fissarla. La ragazza sbuffò e "Ben ha provato a picchiarmi perchè non volevo fare sesso, contento? Non mi ha fatto niente, davvero. Ha provato a tirarmi un pugno ma mi sono spostata; mi ha solo sfiorata."

"Non mi sembra." disse aspro Niall, controllando che non avesse altre ferite sulle mani o sulle gambe, le uniche parti del corpo che poteva controllare.   
"Sto bene Niall, ok?" sorrise lei, guardando la mano del biondo a stringerle leggermente il polso. "Gli ho detto che non deve più cercarmi e me ne sono andata."

Niall le prese la mano, accarezzandole le nocche leggermente rosse per, Niall sperava, il freddo. Scosse la testa e "Dio, che schifo. Non avrebbe dovuto picchiarti."

"Non mi ha picchiata." lo riprese lei, avvicinandosi di più all'altro.   
"C'ha provato e ti ha, come dici tu, "sfiorata"; è comunque troppo. Nessuno deve toccarti." disse serio il biondo, accendendo la luce nel locale.

Selena dischiuse leggermente le labbra, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul suo viso. Era impegnato a controllare che tutto fosse ok e ora la stava trascinando nel bagno del locale, probabilmente per cercare qualcosa con sui disinfettare la ferita.

La ragazza si fermò sui suoi tacchi alti e fece fermare anche il ragazzo davanti a lei.

Niall non fece in tempo a voltarsi che si trovò le labbra dell'altra sulle sue. Sospirò tenendo gli occhi spalancati. Le loro dita ora erano intrecciate e Selena aveva un braccio intorno alle sue spalle. Niall, appena capì la situazione, si staccò e "Perchè?"

Selena aggrottò le sopracciglia, guardando l'altro che si agitava nella stanza. Si sedette su un tavolo e aspettò che rientrasse dal bagno, con disinfettante o chissà cosa. Vide le mani del biondo tremare e lo sguardo perso.

"Niall, tutto ok?" chiese sussurrando.

Il biondo non fece neanche caso allo strano tono della ragazza. "No che non è ok."

La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo e continuò, con lo stesso tono. "Scusa, mi dispiace, non so che mi è preso."  
Niall spalancò gli occhi guardandola. "Non sai che ti è preso? Tu baci sempre il primo che passa."  
"Ma tu non sei il primo che passa, Niall."

Il biondo fissò gli occhi della ragazza che erano così cristallini e sinceri; non resistette. "Non ho mai baciato nessuno prima." confessò.

"Cosa?!"

"Non mi avevano mai baciato, beh, fino ad ora."

"Non ci credo."

Rise amaro il ragazzo, guardandole la ferita. "Credici perchè è vero. Ero un bambino grasso e pieno di brufoli; nessuna ragazza mi voleva. Inoltre i miei mi hanno cresciuto con delle classiche ideologie, tra le quali l'arrivare vergine al matrimonio."

"E che c'entra questo con il baciare una ragazza?"

"Non illudere mai una ragazza, figlio mio!" tuonò ridendo Niall, pulendo con del cotone la ferita della ragazza. "Per mio padre era meglio avere una reputazione da sfigato che da sciupafemmine; quindi ho sempre pensato che fosse sbagliato baciare una ragazza che non mi piaceva davvero."

Sorrise Selena. Il ragazzo ora aveva lo sguardo concentrato sul suo labbro. "Non hai mai preso una cotta per qualcuno? Qualcuno che ti facesse pensare "per lei ne vale la pena" ?

Niall la guardò negli occhi, sfiorandole le labbra per ripulirla da alcuni fili di cotone. Le passò il pollice sul labbro inferiore, mordendosi il suo. "Sì."

"Becky?" chiese ingenuamente.   
"Cosa?" fece lui scuotendo la testa, come per risvegliarsi.

"La ragazza che ti piace, Becky?"

"Nah, non è il mio tipo." mentì Niall. Becky era il suo tipo, ma non le piaceva. Aveva un'altra ragazza nella testa e ora la stava guardando mentre si passava un cubetto di ghiaccio sul labbro.

"Quindi non uscirai con lei a San Valentino?" domandò scendendo dal tavolo.

"Oh no. Probabilmente avrò anche da fare qui, sai, tutti quei dolci e gli alcolici da servire ai single o ai cuori spezzati."

"Esci con me."

Niall le fissò il viso sorridente e, fermi tutti, doveva essere uno scherzo. Non poteva essere vero. Uno strano e triste scherzo del destino. "Cosa?"

"Esci con me, Niall. Io sono single e anche tu, da quel che ho capito. Dai, andiamo in un ristorante e prendiamo in giro le coppiette. Offro io se vuoi."

"Non se ne parla!" esclamò Niall, chiudendo la porta e spegnendo la luce. Guardò la ragazza e sorrise. "Offro io."

E che Selena gli sorrise adorante e lo ringraziò per averla aiutata e per averle parlato in quel modo, Niall non lo scoprì mai.

E che Niall, il giorno dopo, rientrò con una sbucciatura sulla mano sinistra e delle imprecazioni trai denti, Selena non lo seppe mai. 

 

La sera di San Valentino arrivò; Zayn e Liam erano impegnati a guardare un noiosissimo film francese – "Zayn, ti prego, almeno a San Valentino..." "Liam, proprio perchè è San Valentino dobbiamo vederlo!" - Nick lo passò da solo, Dio sa dove, Louis e Harry lo passarono nella casa del più grande – nella camera del più grande, per la precisione – perchè si erano riscoperti tutto d'un tratto adolescenti e sentivano il bisogno di stare solo a rotolarsi tra le coperte, ridere e riprendere a fare l'amore.

Niall aspettò Selena fuori dal bar, scrollandosi le spalle. Dire che era nervoso era un eufemismo.

Avevano chiuso il locale prima, i suoi amici erano già usciti e lui si era preparato in fretta per riuscire a raggiungere il fioraio lì vicino per prendere i fiori preferiti della ragazza. Selena uscì dal locale sorridendogli. I lunghi capelli lisci sul corpo, un vestito nero e le scarpe sempre più alte. Niall le porse le rose gialle e lei arrossì, ringraziandolo con un bacio sulla guancia.

Non avevano parlato molto del bacio, un po' per imbarazzo e perchè non sapevano esattamente cosa dire. Entrarono in un ristorante e Niall ripensava alle cose giuste da dire – come ricordarle che era bellissima con quel vestito – o fare – come tirarle indietro la sedia, aprirle la porta. Il tutto gli venne più semplice di quello che pensava e si battè internamente il cinque. Non dovette ricordarsi di dirle che era bellissima perchè era l'unica cosa che riusciva a dire, facendola sorridere.

Niall potè giurare di non aver mai visto un suo sorriso così genuino, nemmeno uno in tutti quegli anni. Aveva osservato come, in quegli anni, i suoi ragazzi occasionali la trattavano: di solito la venivano a trovare al locale, le facevano regali e lei gli sorrideva, ma mai così. Non sembrava neanche la solita Selena acida o sarcastica, sembrava solo felice e il pensiero che fosse tutto merito suo passò nella mente del biondo, scacciandolo poi via.

Cenarono e passarono la sera a passeggiare per Londra, con Selena che si teneva al braccio del ragazzo e l'altro che, ogni tanto, le stringeva la mano solo per vedere come reagiva.

Rientrarono al bar, aprendo la porta e indirizzandosi verso la porta che li conduceva all'appartamento. Selena gli teneva ancora la mano, mentre con l'altra si accendeva la sigaretta tra le labbra. Il biondo frugò nelle tasche dei suoi pantaloni eleganti blu scuro – ringraziamo Louis Tomlinson che dirigeva una rivista di moda. – cercando le chiavi ma "Selena, tu hai le chiavi di casa?" domandò, scostandosi dalla porta.

La ragazza tenne la Marlboro tra le labbra e iniziò a frugare nella sua borsa, per poi alzare lo sguardo e fare di no con la testa. Niall sbuffò "Perfetto." e si sedette sulla panchina che tenevano lì fuori. La ragazza gli porse la sigaretta, chiedendogli silenziosamente se voleva fare un tiro. Il ragazzo la guardò e accettò, per poi tossire e scaturire una leggera risata da parte sua. Buttò la sigaretta Selena e rientrarono nel locale. Niall che pensava se disturbare o meno i suoi coinquilini e Selena che si stappava una bottiglia di birra.

"Non sembri agitata."

La ragazza scosse le spalle e "Sai quante volte ho dimenticato le chiavi di casa e non avevo voglia di disturbare?" fece lei, sedendosi sul lungo tavolo e guardandolo.

Niall annuì e abbandonò l'idea di chiamare qualcuno, rubandole un sorso della sua birra. "Sel, posso farti una domanda un po' intima?"

La ragazza aggrottò le sopracciglia e annuì. "Com'è la prima volta?"  
"Io non me la ricordo." fece schietta.

"Non ci credo."  
"Giuro. Non me la ricordo più. Sai, dicono tutti che la prima volta fa schifo, che c'è troppo imbarazzo e basta, ma io penso che la mia prima volta sia stata mitica, altrimenti non avrei continuato a farlo."  
"Eppure non la ricordi." rise leggermente il biondo, rimanendogli davanti.  
"Ho cancellato molte cose della mia adolescenza. Non ricordo molte cose di quando ero a Manchester."

"Non ho mai capito perchè tu e tuo fratello ve ne siete andati."

Selena si morse un labbro e "Non avevamo niente per cui restare. Io sono partita il giorno stesso del diploma. Non ci siamo fermati un attimo. Io non ho mai avuto un bel rapporto con mia madre. Mio padre non me lo ricordo."  
"Mi dispiace."  
Selena gli sorrise, accarezzandogli la mano. "Sto bene, comunque, davvero. Sono contenta di essere venuta a Londra, di essere scappata. Io e Nick altrimenti non avremmo mai aperto il bar, non avrei mai conosciuto tante persone."  
"Anche io sono contento di essere scappato, e di averti incontrato."

La ragazza gli rubò nuovamente la birra, bevendone un sorso e rendendogliela. "Era un ragazzo dell'ultimo anno, io avevo sedici anni."  
"Allora te lo ricordi." rise giocoso il biondo.   
"Non ricordo il suo nome, sono passati anni. Mi ricordo che eravamo nel retro del suo pick-up. Mi ricordo che mi piaceva, nient'altro. Però sai, la prima volta deve essere con una persona che ti piace davvero, con una persona che non è solo tua amica, ma è di più, con una persona che ami. Non fare come me; non sprecare la tua intera esistenza a fare sesso con tante persone per poi non ricordarti neanche il viso della prima volta. Sii migliore di me, Niall; bacia, sposa e fallo solo con la donna della tua vita."

Niall le alzò il viso e la baciò, serio. Le sue dita sui fianchi stretti e le labbra ad accarezzare le sue, leggermente umide per la birra. Selena chiuse gli occhi e lo assecondò, portandogli le braccia intorno al collo e le gambe intorno ai fianchi. Niall aprì gli occhi e si staccò dalle sue labbra con l'aumentare di quella presa. Fissò i suoi e lesse la stessa sua incertezza. Non capì quando cambiò il suo sguardo o quello della ragazza, ma successe; Niall salì in ginocchio sul tavolo e fece sdraiare Selena sotto di sè, riprendendola a baciare.

Sentì il corpo della ragazza bruciare sotto il suo tocco e il suo sorriso splendere sulle labbra.

E Niall non si era mai sentito meglio.

 

I primi a scoprirlo furono Harry e Louis. Louis riaccompagnò il riccio a casa, non staccando mai le labbra dalle sue, nemmeno quando Harry sorridendo doveva aprire la porta di casa. Entrarono e li videro: Selena che indossava una canottiera di una qualsiasi squadra di basket che il biondo seguiva e Niall che le lasciava dei baci sul collo, passando le mani sul suo addome e sorridendo. Harry strabuzzò gli occhi e arrossì accanto a Louis che sorrise. Niall li vide e "Ciao ragazzi." Selena si girò guardandoli e abbassò la testa, tornando nella stanza del biondo. Harry battè il cinque al biondo e Louis si versò un bicchiere di caffè, ascoltando il biondo che raccontava imbarazzato e sorridente ciò che era successo tra loro due. Harry sorrise ma "Ok, dovrò bruciare l'intero locale ma sono felice per te."

Niall rise, tornando poi dalla ragazza. Raccontò ai due che non avevano parlato molto della loro situazione sentimentale. Raccontò anche che le prime parole della ragazza sono state "Niall Horan, il tuo è un dono." facendo imbarazzare gli altri due.

 

 

*


	8. Ottava parte.

*

 

I mesi passarono veloci: Niall e Selena stavano insieme, ma senza dirlo a Nick che "Ok sorellina, non so cos'è successo a Ben e perchè non esci più con lui, ma stare da sola per un po' di tempo ti farà bene." e Selena non se la sentiva di riprenderlo e dirgli che stava già frequentando un'altra persona. Niall aveva deciso di assecondarla: le cose andavano bene tra di loro e Nick non stava mai in casa, quindi il biondo si alzava, andava nella stanza dell'altra svegliandola e dirigendosi poi a lavoro, riempiendola comunque di baci e attenzioni quando Nick non li guardava.

Se la situazione trai due andava bene, non potevamo dire lo stesso per Harry e Louis. Harry stava passando le giornate – e le notti – a casa del castano, aiutando Harley con i compiti e occupandosi della casa. Quando poteva tornava al bar e svolgeva il suo turno, portandosi con sè anche la bambina. Tutto perchè Louis era sommerso di lavoro; la sua assistente aveva deciso di licenziarsi. Aveva scoperto di aspettare il suo primo figlio e decise così di diventare una mamma a tempo pieno. Inutile dire che Louis l'aveva pregata di restare. Ci aveva messo anni per istruire tutti i suoi assistenti, per fargli capire le date delle consegne e anche il tipo di caffè che voleva.

Quindi Louis, oltre al lavoro di ogni giorno, doveva anche trovare il tempo per fare i colloqui per quel posto. Tornava a casa dopo cena, trovando sempre la stessa scena: Harry e sua figlia sdraiati sul divano del salotto. La tv senza volume che illuminava i loro volti. Sorrideva sempre e prendeva sua figlia tra le braccia, sciogliendo quell'abbraccio con il riccio che gli riscaldava il cuore e portandola a letto, lasciandole sempre un bacio sulla fronte. Tornando in salotto svegliava Harry e insieme entravano nella sua stanza, passando insieme la notte.

Impiegò un mese e mezzo per trovare un assistente degno. Harry entrò quel giorno nel suo ufficio, salutando tutti i colleghi del ragazzo ed entrando nell'ufficio del fidanzato.

Perchè sì, un giorno Harry è stato definito come "il mio fidanzato" da Louis e Harry amava essere chiamato in quel modo. Erano ad un evento di moda e "Harry, vieni con me o giuro che morirò di noia." e Harry aveva accettato; lo aveva affiancato per tutta la sera, avevano ballato insieme e lo aveva presentato anche a nomi importanti della moda, dicendo che era il suo fidanzato. Harry aveva sorriso e lo aveva baciato, davanti a tutte quelle persone importanti e "Quindi, sono il tuo fidanzato?" aveva riso. Louis gli strinse i fianchi e "Mi sentirei onorato se tu lo fossi."

Harry entrò nel suo ufficio sorridendo e "Ti ho portato il caffè". Louis lo ringraziò con lo sguardo, facendolo avanzare e indicandogli di mettersi a sedere sulle sue gambe. Harry arrossì e obbedì, iniziando ad accarezzargli i capelli leggermente appiccicosi per il gel. Aveva lanciato la giacca del completo elegante su una sedia e ora aveva solo la camicia e i pantaloni scuri, i lineamenti duri e stressati in volto, che significavano un'altra serata a consolare Harley perchè il padre non c'era. Lo guardò e "Ancora niente?" chiese. Louis sbuffò, facendo no con la testa. Guardò insieme a lui alcuni curriculum e poi il maggiore sbottò "Non sono qualificate. Nessuna è qualificata, solo Emily lo è e ora mi sta abbandonando." Harry rise per i suoi toni melodrammatici, ma non lo fermò "Hanno tutte questa idea che lavorare in una rivista di moda significhi sfilate, modelli a torso nudo e vestiti gratis. E sì, a volte è così, ma non per un'assistente qualsiasi. Cerco qualcuno che abbia una buona conoscenza dell'inglese, non mi interessa neanche una laurea specifica. Voglio solo che siano di bella presenza e a conoscenza di ciò che succede nel mondo. Oh Dio, tu non lo sai, ma le risposte che sento quando faccio delle domande di cultura generale, amore, tu non immagini- l'ultima non sapeva nemmeno l'inglese!" e anche se lo aveva chiamato in quel modo non si risparmiò lo sguardo di rimprovero del riccio. Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia e "No, è vero. Era polacca e voleva lavorare per me! Chiedo tanto se voglio un'assistente che sappia in che anno Obama ha vinto le elezioni?" Harry rise per la sua faccia buffa e "Ma è una domanda a trabocchetto Lou; le ha vinte due volte di fila." Louis annuì e "Esatto, che ci vuole? E poi domande tipo "chi è il testimonial di questa marca" o "Dimmi almeno tre nomi dei nuovi angeli di Victoria's Secret." Non chiedo tanto!"

Harry rise e alzò lo sguardo pensieroso, dandogli le risposte corrette. Il volto di Louis si illuminò e "Signor Tomlinson." li disturbò Emily entrando nell'ufficio. Il pancione leggermente in mostra e un'aria tranquilla in volto. "Scusi, non volevo disturbarla, ma ci sono dei ragazzi per il posto di assistente." Louis la congedò dicendo di farli aspettare ancora un po', riportando lo sguardo su Harry e "Tu hai conseguito il massimo dei voti in inglese, no? E hai studiato anche delle lingue straniere al liceo. Sai queste cose e- ti prego Harry, lavora per me." Il riccio strabuzzò gli occhi incerto e "Harry, ti giuro. Se vuoi lavorare anche al bar troveremo un modo, te lo prometto, ma sii il mio assistente; conosci tutte queste cose e sai i miei orari, conosci la mia giornata. Hai passato un mese e mezzo ad occuparti di mia figlia e sai tutto, io mi fido di te, Harry."

E il riccio sorrise commosso e lo baciò, accarezzandogli le guance con le sue lunghe dita e annuendo ancora. Louis si alzò e lo prese per mano, trascinandolo fuori dall'ufficio perchè "Emily, cancella tutti i miei impegni per oggi; ho trovato il mio assistente." esultò, vedendo le persone su quel piano che si rilassavano e pensavano al fatto che ora il peggio era passato.

Louis lo tirò nell'ascensore e non aspettò nemmeno che le porte si chiudessero per avventarsi sulle sue labbra, baciandolo.

Lo portò a pranzo fuori nel ristorante preferito del riccio e iniziarono subito a stilare il piano degli eventi ai quali dovevano partecipare o le cose che Harry doveva fare in una giornata.

A quegli occhi blu così brillanti, scomparsi per quasi due mesi, Harry non poteva dire di no.

La stessa sera Harry e Louis entrarono nell'appartamento del più piccolo con l'intenzione di dare la buona notizia a tutti e festeggiare con loro, ma l'atmosfera non era delle migliori.

Selena era seduta sul divano a guardare la tv e Niall era seduto, su un altro divano, a leggere. E per degli estranei quella poteva essere un'immagine normale, ma non se i soggetti erano quei due che, nell'ultimo periodo, non si staccavano un attimo. Così "Ragazzi, che succede?" chiese calmo Harry, avvicinandosi a loro. Selena alzò lo sguardo e "Ho beccato il tuo amico biondo mentre guardava un porno." esclamò, facendo strabuzzare gli occhi all'altro. Louis rise "E ti sei offesa perchè non ti ha avvisato?" chiese, ricevendo uno sguardo serio dal fidanzato. Selena scosse la testa e "Anche." annuì lei, facendo scuotere la testa divertito a Louis. "Sono arrabbiata perchè dopo un mese che scopiamo ha bisogno di un porno per prendere confidenza con il sesso. Pronto?! Io ho fatto più sesso di quegli attori!" urlò lei, indirizzandosi in cucina e prendendo una bottiglia di vodka. Niall scosse la testa e "Ti ho già detto che mi dispiace e che non succederà più." Harry lo guardò con lo sguardo dispiaciuto e andò a parlare con la ragazza, mentre Louis rimaneva a parlare con il biondo. Gli aveva confidato che aveva chiesto aiuto anche a Zayn: aveva saputo da Liam che Zayn aveva avuto diversi amanti prima di stare con lui e voleva sapere cosa si provava, come si sentiva a riguardo o addirittura se si era sentito in imbarazzo le prime volte che facevano sesso. Louis rimase colpito dal suo comportamento: si era confidato, aveva fatto ricerche e si era informato solo per poter piacere di più a Selena e questo gli faceva onore. Selena rientrò nella stanza con lo sguardo basso e dispiaciuto mentre Niall le andava incontro e la stringeva tra le sue braccia, dondolandosi leggermente sul posto e baciandola, sussurrandole che era tutto ok.

E i due ragazzi guardandoli si dimenticarono perchè erano lì.

 

Harley era seduta sul divano con uno sguardo confuso. Stava accarezzando Oreo ed entrambi avevano uno sguardo confuso.

Louis e Harry erano in piedi davanti a lei, nervosi.

Era Aprile, la primavera era nell'aria e loro stavano ufficialmente insieme da un po' di mesi. Louis aveva deciso di dirlo ad Harley e Harry aveva annuito.

Per quello Harley li guardava confusa. "Papà, ho fatto qualcosa che non va?"  
Louis scosse la testa mordendosi il labbro. "No piccola, va tutto bene. Io e Harry dobbiamo dirti una cosa."

Harry lo guardò e si mise a sedere vicino a lei. "Quello che papà vuole dirti è una bella cosa per noi, ma se per te non lo è devi dircelo, promesso?"

La bambina annuì, guardando suo padre che imitava il riccio, mettendosi seduto e spostando il cagnolino sul tappeto. "Hai presente gli zii? Zayn e Liam?" Harley annuì di nuovo. "Ecco, loro sono fidanzati, stanno insieme. Si baciano, dormono insieme e si coccolano, giusto?" la bambina continuò ad annuire, guardando poi Harry.

"Ecco piccola, anche io e papà ci baciamo, dormiamo insieme a volte e ci coccoliamo." spiegò Harry, fissandole gli occhi azzurri.  
"Siete fidanzati?"

"Si, tesoro mio." asserì Louis, dopo essersi scambiato uno sguardo con il riccio.

La bambina passò lo sguardo azzurro su di loro, in silenzio.

"Harley-"  
"Ma quindi Harry vive qui?" domandò la bambina, storcendo leggermente la testa da un lato.  
"Cosa?" chiese il riccio accigliandosi.  
"Hai detto che siete come gli zii; gli zii vivono insieme. Voi non vivete insieme, perchè?"

"E questo anticipa la seconda parte della serata." sorrise imbarazzato Louis, voltandosi verso il più piccolo.  
"Louis-"  
"Harry, se la nostra principessina qui è d'accordo, vorresti venire a vivere qui, con me?"  
La bambina lo fulminò. "Con noi, scusa."

"Louis...Harley, tu che dici?"

"Posso dormire con voi se faccio brutti sogni? E la domenica facciamo colazione tutti insieme?"  
Louis rise e "Tutto quello che vuoi." fece, baciandole le guance e ridendo.

Harley si buttò tra le braccia del riccio e "Harry, puoi avere i miei pupazzi se vuoi!"

Harry rise e "Non importa piccola, tuo padre mi ha già convinto."

La bambina sorrise e battè le mani entusiasta. "Papà, ma ora Harry è anche lui papà?"

Louis guardò gli occhi lucidi di Harry e "Sì."

 

Harry iniziò il trasloco fin da subito, riempendo la casa di fiori e colori. Harley sorrideva guardando tutte le orchidee che Harry aveva lasciato in salotto e la gardenia sul pianoforte.

Louis aveva ricominciato a suonarlo, un giorno. Harry stava sciacquando i piatti in cucina quando lo sentì. Uscì dalla stanza e guardò la sua postura seria, la camicia sbottonata e la cravatta allentata. Harry si diresse nella stanza della bambina e, silenziosamente, prese tra le braccia Harley e le fece ascoltare il suono che proveniva da quello strumento. Harry si avvicinò allo strumento con la bambina appoggiata sul suo petto; gli occhi leggermente socchiusi, il corpicino stretto nel suo pigiamino e le manine strette ai capelli del riccio. Louis alzò lo sguardo e li vide mentre il riccio gli sorrideva calmo e dondolava la bambina sul posto. Riprese subito a suonare Louis, sempre la stessa canzone. Le dita che scivolavano libere sulla tastiera, la testa che seguiva i movimenti. La bambina si mosse verso il padre, mettendosi in piedi sullo sgabello e appoggiandosi alla sua spalla, guardando le sue dita. Louis si fermò e "Vuoi provare?" le sussurrò, portandosela sulle gambe e facendole vedere come muovere le mani. Harry si allontanò solo per immortalare quel momento e mandare un messaggio alla madre di Louis che "Grazie, Harry." rispose.

 

Harry aveva preso il lavoro alla rivista molto seriamente. Portava il caffè a Louis, rispondeva al telefono, segnava gli appuntamenti e poi accompagnava Louis ovunque, segnandosi le scelte dell'altro. Louis gli ripeteva in continuazione che doveva calmarsi, altrimenti gli avrebbe affidato incarichi più scomodi tipo prendere il pranzo alle modelle – seriamente? Un pacchetto di crackers integrali? - o altro. Inoltre si divertiva nel metterlo in imbarazzo, baciandolo davanti ai suoi colleghi e palpandogli il culo e ovviamente in ufficio le occhiate non venivano mai risparmiate. 

 

*


	9. Nona parte.

*  
  
  


Era una sera di maggio quando Nick conobbe Douglas.

Stava riaccompagnando Harley all'ufficio di Louis. Sorrise alla segretaria al piano terra del palazzo – ormai erano abituati a vedere molte persone che stavano insieme a Harley - diede il documento di riconoscimento per sicurezza e prese l'ascensore. Aggiustò il giacchetto leggero della bambina e poi le porte si aprirono al settimo piano. Un ragazzo castano e alto - più alto di lui, wow - entrò sorridendogli. Nick gli sorrise e riprese per mano la bambina.

Lo squadrò: alto, capelli castani, fisico asciutto – da quello che poteva intravedere dalla camicia – e mascella scolpita. Ripensò ai suoi pomeriggi spesi nello studiare storia dell'arte, quasi inutilmente perchè non aveva mai visto un David così affascinante.

Nemmeno gli spogliarellisti che vedeva nel suo locale gay di fiducia erano così...belli. Fece scivolare lo sguardo sulle sue gambe che apparivano toniche sotto i Levi's chiari e poi lo passò sul suo fondoschiena. No, non era come uno di quegli spogliarellisti: era decisamente meglio.

Il ragazzo guardò gli indicatori dei piani illuminarsi e "Anche tu all'ultimo piano? Lavori per Tomlinson?" pronuciò con una voce angelica e profonda. Nick scosse la testa leggermente e "No. Lei è sua figlia e oggi ha passato la giornata con me, la sto solo accompagnando da lui." spiegò sincero. "Sei la sua babysitter?" chiese poi, sorridendo alla bambina. Nick sorrise e "Una specie, sì. Tu invece?"

Il ragazzo iniziò a toccare il naso di Harley, facendola ridere. Nick sapeva che se avesse detto a Louis che uno sconosciuto, un gran bel pezzo di sconosciuto, stava giocando con sua figlia, lo avrebbe ucciso. Il ragazzo sembrò accorgersi dei suoi pensieri perchè "Tranquillo, non voglio fare male a nessuno, solo che adoro i bambini e mi occupo anche di un ente benefico. Mi chiamo Douglas, comunque." fece lui, porgendogli la mano.

Il ragazzo sorrise imbarazzato – da quando si imbarazzava per un uomo? Da quando?! - e ricambiò la stretta. "Io sono Nick, Nick Grimshaw."

La bambina li guardò e "E io sono una principessa!!" urlò lei. I due sorrisero e Douglas si chinò verso di lei "Ma certo che lo sei!" esclamò.

Nick gli sorrise e poi uscì dall'ascensore, seguito da Douglas. Il moro entrò nell'ufficio, bussando. Harry gli sorrise e lo ringraziò, chiedendogli se voleva rimanere con loro per cena. Nick scosse gentilmente la testa, lasciando un bacio alla bambina e dileguandosi. Tornò all'ascensore e "Ehi Grimshaw."

Nick si voltò verso il ragazzo dell'ascensore e "Questo è il mio numero, chiamami quando vuoi." fece lui. Nick dischiuse le labbra e spalancò gli occhi. Douglas si avvicinò al suo orecchio e "Meglio se ti muovi; trovare l'ascensore libero in questo palazzo è un miracolo." sussurrò, per poi andarsene.

Nick entrò nell'ascensore ancora sconvolto e "Ma che è successo?" disse ad alta voce.  
  
  


In quel mese arrivò anche la mostra di Zayn. Erano tutti in fibrillazione e non vedevano l'ora di guardare i lavori che il moro aveva custodito avidamente, impedendo a chiunque di sbirciare. Liam fu costretto ad andare con gli altri perchè _"No Liam, non voglio che tu la veda fino all'apertura."_ e aveva sbuffato, ma per quieto vivere e per sane scopate, aveva deciso di assecondarlo.

Arrivò addirittura per ultimo quella sera, parcheggiando la macchina davanti al luogo e scendendo con il fiatone. Fissò i suoi amici e riprese fiato, respirando normalmente. Gli unici a fissarlo straniti furono Harry e Louis che erano uno di fronte all'altro: il più basso ridendo buttava fuori il fumo della sigaretta sul suo viso e il più alto gli faceva la linguaccia.

Si scusò con tutti ed entrarono. La galleria era elegante e illuminata da molti faretti. Liam cercò subito il fidanzato che era lì e li accolse subito, salutandolo per primo e baciandolo sulle labbra e " _Devo presentarti un po' di persone, vieni con me. Ragazzi, seguite l'ordine indicato per visitarla."_

Arrivarono davanti ai disegni di Zayn e sorrisero riconoscendosi: c'era un ritratto di Selena che beveva un caffè seduta al bar, uno di Harry e Louis che si baciavano e uno di Niall che disegnava con Harley vicino. Riconobbero anche un ritratto di Liam che dormiva: Zayn aveva riportato ogni dettaglio del corpo nudo del fidanzato, dalla voglia che aveva il ragazzo sul collo alla peluria scura sparsa sull'addome. Liam si imbarazzò vedendo il suo corpo che veniva osservato da tante persone, ma Zayn era felice, si era impegnato e aveva lavorato per più di un anno e- _inoltre gli stava sorridendo, non poteva dirgli proprio niente._  
  
  


Fu quella sera che Liam glielo chiese. Zayn era appena uscito dal bagno completamente nudo quando il castano, guardandolo, disse semplicemente "Zayn, mi vuoi sposare?"

Stavano insieme da più di 5 anni, erano entrambi giovani e Liam aveva paura del suo no.

Risposta che non arrivò perchè Zayn si lanciò sul letto e "Dio Liam, _sì_."

Liam gli sorrise e poi si fece spogliare dall'altro, passando la notte a fare l'amore e pregando Zayn di ripetergli che _"Sì Liam, voglio sposarti."_ o _"Sposiamoci Liam, ti amo."_  
  
  
  
  
  


*


End file.
